Pre-Teens Power: The 125th Hunger games
by Mustachelover24
Summary: The bubble of fresh hormones have brought tributes to their victories. Can a bunch of thin, hunger, pre-teens survive in a arena that can swallow you alive while the capitol have smiles plastered on their faces. The cheers, the glory, the fame and the riches can rain on one of the 26 tributes that seems to have the same desire to escape. ********SYOT CLOSED**************
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, had a crazed person try to ruin me on my last stories so I decided to create this new syot since i finished my last one.**

**When creating a tribute please you my form and please give details as well to the new story...**

**Also when making a character can you please put the name of your tribute and the district as well...**

**Please enjoy...**

President Glayward watched as the stylist places light blue blush to his thin aging face. This was his second time announcing a quarter quell and the capitol will soon want a new fresh faced president. His outfit for this year was to be a blue flame. He wore a tight black athletic suit with soft glitter of gold flecks reflect it. The stylist slicked back his black hair and sent a thin flame of blue cover his arms and legs as he walked around. His queue came in when the capitol arose in a loud applause. He strolled towards the beige podium and stares out towards the crowd as they look in awe. He sees many new colors and the fresh wigs that where placed atop their very heads.

"The last four quarter quells were amazing" he said as the roar of the crowd sounded through the stadium. The capitolites looked around as the capitol watch a small petite female bring up the box. She hands the President a yellowing card and she prances of the stage with her braids in hand

"This year to show the capitol isn't evil at all we shall have the 24 tributes be twelve year olds and the capitol shall include tributes as well" said Glayward as he graces himself off stage and slinks through the crowd of his adoring fans. The capitol citizens looks in suprise as their great founding fathers seemed to have betrayed them. Many of the citizens spread rumors as they think over the special children that they once had could disappear in the arena.

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Back-up district:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality (Detailed):**

**Personality flaw:**

**Background:**

**Family (Detailed):**

**Friends:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Training center:**

**Weapon:**

**Strengths(4):**

**Weakness(3):**

**Skills shown to Gamemaker:**

**Interview outfit:**

**What does your tribute talk about in interview?:**

**Allies:**

**Romance in Arena:**

**Theme song:**

**Blog (Person look-alike):**

**Arena Ideas (2):**


	2. The angel's keeper

**Hey, guys you an send up to two tributes and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Please listen to Cant hold us for Tiger**

**Listen to Original Prankster for Lucinda**

**Also Read and Review...**

Tiger watched as his older sister Jewel slither through the many vines of her arena for this year. The arena was a large thick jungle island, his sister held her machete up as she led her group of three careers through the thick fog of the jungle. His sister took leadership after her partner was killed by a huge walking Venus flytrap mutt that licked its chops with hunger as it stalked her group. The rest of the group was both of the district two tributes and the male from district four, the rough gasping sound sounded behind Jewel as her alliance was getting chocked by the vines that covered the ground the hung from the trees. Jewel screamed as she felt lightheaded when the vines came around her coiled around her skin. The rough dark green plant bruised her delicate skin and felt the ground lift away from her. Jewel felt her lungs on fire as she was getting chocked out; her machete was placed tight against her leg. She tried to think before she would pass out from the lack of oxygen. Jewel tried to twist the machete over the vines as the started to snap in two and she fell to the ground. The soft spongy moss caught her when three cannons went off and she watched as her alliance was carried away. Jewel stuck towards the shadows as giant wildcats stalked the remaining tributes and the final two came into play. The sounds of growls awoke Jewel as she was covered with pieces of moss and veins, she rose up to see it a golden jungle cat with deep red eyes and long bleach white claws. Jewel felt panic rise through her veins as she sprinted away tripping over a few things when she came towards the cornucopia when a district eleven male came towards her. She tried to size him up as he jumps on her and she falls hard into the mossy ground. Jewel tried to gas but she was cut off by the massive dark brown hands that clasped around his neck as he was strangling her. Jewel felt panicky as she looked around for something to use to get him off. She clawed at the ground for a rock that was a few fingertips away from her fingers. Jewel felt his grip weaken a little and she griped for the rock as she threw at his face and he fell back. She felt her breath come is rattled fits as she faced down her opponent and she reached for her machete as she grips it and runs towards him and slices his torso in half. Jewel smiled as she watch confetti fall around her and she was announced the winner.

"Tiger stop watching that" smiled his sister Jewel as she shut the video off and kissed his forehead.

"But Jewel if I don't watch I can't become a better career" whined Tiger

"Well this year's quarter quell you may

"Is mom and dad here yet?" asked Tiger as he bounced towards the huge oak front doors.

"Actually their coming up the street as we speak" said Jewel; she pushes her short black hair back. Tiger's parents worked as traveling officials for the capitol and were rarely home and only came for holiday's and reaping day. Tiger felt a huge grin carve into his face as a white limo pulled into the driveway. He watched as his mother climbed from the limo, she wore a tight red kimono with golden flower imprints and black trimming covering her dress. Tiger rushed towards her and kissed her cheeks as she looked at him with pleasure. His father came out of limo, his skin dyed red with his hair bright yellow. Tiger looked at him with surprised and felt a pang of surprise that his father changed so much. He rushed towards his bedroom to grab a new blue dress shirt with a gray vest and a gray khaki pants with a gray tie. Tiger felt that he was ready for the games and he has watched his sister's games over and over and he had tactics to make it out alive.

* * *

The smell of burning fire rose around Lucinda nose as she watches her families' plane plummets towards its decent. Lucinda clutched her father's arms as he grabs her and the fire starts to eat away at the planes interior and the air seems to become a vacuum and tries to suck her away from the plane. Lucinda closed her eyes as she felt herself let go and she was sucked outside into the sting whipping air and she still felt her father's hands cover around her as they were flung to and fro. Lucinda's father came to a hard stop and she was flung and she rolled over and over as grass and dirt makes her skin filthy. She rose up and welled into tears as she tries to see her father's chest rise and fall and saw no movement. Lucinda cried and cried until she watched a bright light slither its way towards her and she smiles. The light was an angel; the bright golden light was very rejuvenating. The angel was sexy and she watched as he stripped her clothes off and they had sexual intercourse. Lucinda loved her angel and he thanked her for her virginity and she was given a beautiful hawk.

Three Years Later…

Lucinda smiled at her exquisite beauty she was albino she had perfectly sculpted legs and perfectly sculpted cheeks. Since she had been with the angel she was given such beautiful features she was often called a goddess or an angel herself. She has shoulder length white hair with streaks of golden blonde in her mix and she has light lavender eyes. She was ready for these games to begin and can't wait to come out a victor. Lucinda reaches for a tight blue dress that stops at her upper calf with black heels on and she walks out towards the street. Lucinda loves the attention when she watches the boys and even married men watch as she walks by towards the town square.

Tiger was busily bouncing around and chattering to a couple of his friends. The escort graced the stage this year, she wore a tight rainbow dress that shimmered with long peacock feathers that fell around her and dragged along the ground. Tiger watched her with wide eyes as she graces towards the females bowl to see a beautiful volunteer cross towards the stage. Tiger felt his heart pump as she graced the stage and was asked her name.

"I'm Lucinda Omallata Lolli'pop Glacier Sunset E. Asparagus Yvette" she said in a sing song voice. Tiger felt effectuated and the escort came towards the males bowl.

"I volunteer" shouted Tiger as he ran towards the front of the stage and grinned at Lucinda.

"I'm Tiger Williams" he said quickly as he shakes her hand and they rushed towards the justice building

* * *

**Justice Building-**

Lucinda looked around the halls as she was lead down towards her room where she would await a family to never come. The halls were bathed in glitter and jewels that where plastered to the walls, while the floor was pure marble and the light flickered on the floor and it shined with brilliance. Lucinda was placed in a small room and she looked around for a window so she could let in her hawk. She searched for a window and found that her hawk was waiting for outside the window for her, she brought it in as it settled on her shoulder. Lucinda rubbed its feathery belly as it cawed and she patted its head lightly.

"I wish my family was here" she said quietly as she watched a slender glow of light phase through the wall and she knew it was Gabriel the angel she loved. Gabriel was wearing a thin white robe that fell around his unseen feet and his gourgeous bird-like wings flapped a little and she giggled when he came towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello sweetie" he said in a sing song as he shifted closer towards her. Lucinda looked engagingly into his immaculate features his golden hair with perfect pale skin and sweet laugh she loved.

"Hello Gabriel" she said soothingly as she wrapped her arm around him. Gabriel leaned in and kissed her soft lips as he came towards her and she kissed back his light pink lips so perfect. Lucinda could feel him pushing away but she didn't want him to leave, she let go and he winked at her as he rubbed her arm and waved goodbye. Lucinda already missed him as his light disappeared and she let her hawk out the window knowing he would faithfully wait for her when she returns back.

Tiger shifted through the papers and the books as he waited his family. The sound of a shifted doorknob sounded through the wall as his family filed through the door. He looked up and could see a sicking face on the peacemaker's face as his father filed through the door, Tiger felt embarrassed by his father's outlandish appearance. He lifted it up and his mother kissed his cheeks and hugged his well muscled body and ruffled his spiked black hair. His sister Jewel rose and kissed his forehead and gave him a great big hug. Lastly his father gave him a hand shake and slipped a bracelet into his thin hand, Tiger twirled it around to see a ying-yang circle on it.

"This is for you to remember your roots son" his father said in a big huff

"Just remembered sweetie were there's good, theirs always evil" said his mother as they filed out to leave.


	3. The troubleing twosome

**Hey guys, all I need is a D3 male and I can continue the reaping's...**

**For Hero listen to The Fighter**

**For Lexy listen to Envy**

**Enjoy and Read and Review..**

Hero braces the smooth silver spear as he tosses it into the air and lands straight through the wall of the training center. Hero knew his training was rushing behind him.

"What was that Hero" shouted his trainer, his pale face grew red with anger as he was shouting and waving his arms.

"How about you calm the yelling down and talk to me in your inside voice" said Hero as he snickered when his trainer quieted down.

"You may need to wait for a few more years to volunteer this year" said his trainer

"No, this is the only quarter quell worth winning I could destroy all those tributes" he said with anger, he brushed his curly brown hair back.

"I don't think you're ready so I'll let Slate volunteer this year" said his trainer as he walked away from Hero.

"I don't think so" said Hero; he swished towards his friends waiting outside the door.

"How did it go" asked Talia, she wrapped her fingers between his and kissed his cheek.

"He said he's letting Slate volunteer this year" said Hero with fury in his eyes.

"Why, Slate he would die in bloodbath" said Hercules he slid between them and smiled.

"Maybe he can become victor" said Talia as she looked into Hercules's brown eyes.

"So do you have a thing for him?" said Hero as he narrowed his eyes and walked away towards his house. Hero could hear her yelling at him but he was way too invested into his anger to put it away. He came towards a tall Victorian home that was dark blue with black trimming with two patios that connect into the back. Hero came onto the sound of crying and saw the victor Moira Delaney sprawled on their couch.

"Mother what is she doing here?" said Hero he hated Moira for what she did for something so petty. Moira was forty and was a pain at being a decent human being and for being a mentor. Hero felt a sickening feeling that his brother was mentored by this loser. She told his brother to stay away from the careers and stick to the weakest tributes so they wouldn't be noticed. Hero found his bother idiotic for listening to her but she had a useless attitude and she would always be sleep. Hero couldn't stand that she made his brother a target. Hero watched as she slept away the day away.

"Why is she here?" asked Hero with fury pumping into his veins as he watched the woman sleeps away.

"She came to pay her respects and she kind' a fell out" said his mother, he wiped her tear away as he was rushed to get dress. Hero's older brother Lucca was a bright and somewhat intelligent to some things. His brother competed and failed at gaining a group of outliner tributes to fight and kill the careers in a big war. Lucca was fatally stabbed with a crossbow arrow to the heart. Hero was sad for the six months that a district one female became victor and toured the district with a huge grin on her smug face. He grabbed a nice black pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, he headed down the stairs and kissed his mother goodbye as he meet up with Talia and they headed toward the town square.

* * *

Lexy gripped her bow as she sprung the smooth arrow as it stabs into the targets flesh. She swipes her hair back as she looks around and smiles as the boys stare and wave towards her. Lexy grabs the smooth wood of the bow as she springs another arrow forward and it lands into the targets flesh again. She jumps up and giggles as she watches people stare at her.

"I know I'm the best and the most beautiful" said Lexy as she watches her friend Kasey come towards her. Kasey had pretty curly brunette hair that falls down softly on her shoulders and she had pretty light tan colored skin with deep brown eyes. Kasey held a deep Cheshire cat smile as she came towards her and she grabs her thin wrist as they leave the training area.

"How do you get all these boys to worship you?" asked Kasey as she twirls her hair.

"I don't know I guess it's just from my natural beauty" said Lexy as she walks with Kasey towards her beautiful mansion. Lexy's parents were both victors from previous games and she was insanely wealthy and that gave a since of overflow in her confidence. Lexy strolled towards her large closet and grabbed a nice short black tight dress and grabbed gold necklace's that ringed her light tan neck; she twirled and laughed at her beauty as she walked towards the front door. Lexy was greeted by Kasey who looked around.

They walked down towards the town square to see all the trouble that would be going down.

* * *

Hero was pleasantly kissing Talia as he was looking on trying to catch the eyes of another girl. Talia released her lips as she kissed his cheek and she went on towards the rest of the other twelve year olds. Hero looked the female up and down as she giggles and he went back towards his age group. The sound of screams arose as the escort came towards the stage, she wore a red athletic suit with brick patters on it and her hair was dyed red and brown. Hero chuckled to himself as the video played on.

The video ended and Hero came from his little rest as the escort reached for the girls bowl.

"I volunteer" shouted a small petite female as she graced the stage and smiled towards the crowd.

"I'm Lexy Butler" she said with a wide grin that suddenly shrunk when she looked into the crowd. The escort smiled towards her and she walks towards the male bowl.

"I volunteer" shouted a male in the back and Hero knew it was Slate and he ran for the stage.

"I volunteer" shouted Hero as he was bull rushed by Slate and was pushed towards the ground. Hero punched the back of his leg as he fell down and kicked his side and he ran for the stage. He could feel sweat bead down his bloody lip as the escort gave the microphone to him.

"I'm Hero Jacobs" Hero said as he shook his district partners hand and they were off.

**Justice Building-**

Lexy looked around the small room that she placed in as she watched the door knob clicked open and Kasey strolled through the door.

Kasey had mascara running down her cheeks as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong Kasey?" asked Ley as she wetted a clothed and brushed the caked on mascara away.

"It's that if you don't make it I have no one else here for me" said Kasey

"Guess what I will make it and we'll live in the biggest house in the victor's village" said Lexy she brushed her friends arm and gave her a huge hug. Kasey was led out by peacekeepers and her parents were brought right in.

"Hey honey" said her mother as she graced her with a hug and kissed her cheeks. Lexy tries to remember the sweet scent of jasmine and roses that her mother seemed to bathe in, this brings her some relaxation. Her father came and kissed her forehead and gave her a huge hug and they were lead off while she sat and tried to think of strategy plans.

Hero was thrilled to be here but it brought mixed feeling about when his brother was here. His brother was always happy go-lucky and seemed to have everything going for him. Hero was very upset when she saw his mother coming in crying.

"What's wrong mother?" asked Hero as she laid and cried in his shoulder.

"I'm losing both of my children" she said as she cried.

"You're not going to lose me, I'll come back and we'll be all right" said Hero as he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead as she was lead out.


	4. The trobuled families

**Hey guys hope you enjoy and please **

**Read and Review...**

**District three-**

Glitch was running through a field of blue grass and looked up into a green sky with purple clouds. Glitch loved the idea of dreams they brought him an escape. Glitch needed the escape of his reality to bring him the best thing that the world really brought. He watched as he slipped away and cried with pain when he rose up to see his little brother Wire looking straight down at him, wire had ruffled auburn hair with green eyes. He rose up and pushed Wire away lightly as he came towards his dresser. Glitch brought out a notebook and scribbled his dream on the paper.

"Glitch time for breakfast" called his little brother Wire as he shuffled out of their room. Glitch's family lived in a two bedroom house and had three children. The smell of burning flesh rose into his nostril knowing his father was home from work. His father worked for the scientist in their district as a guinea pig. His father had ruffled brown hair with dark brown eyes and dark tan skin with scars that seem to cross over his arms and burn marks covered his forearms. Glitch's older sister Jamie was sprawled on the couch moaning from the pain she worked for. His older sister worked with their father and she always comes home moaning. Glitch only wished he could sleep forever and just sleep in his imagination. He strolled towards the table and feasted on a piece of toast and a glass of water. Glitch decided to leave his reality and he shifted towards his imagination and his house shifted to a mansion that was grand. White columns were sprawled everywhere and linoleum floors where shiny on the ground and butlers and maids where rushing everywhere. Glitch grabs a pure white suit on and turns around isn't this grand he said softly. He felt his daydream slip away and he was wearing a gray dress shirt with holes in the shirt and tan khaki pants covered his legs. Glitch rushed off to the reaping a daydream forming in his thoughts.

* * *

The soft gray smog rose through the air of district three as Jenna looked through the small silver of woods in her district. Jenna walked around trying to get over the fact that she may get reaped. This quarter quell was coming and she knew that she was next to die in her district. Jenna came upon a small creek and looked into the water she fixed her dark brown hair in a braid as she looked into her dark brown eyes. She slide through the thinned pine forest as she walks around to see all the plants and to see that beyond the electrified fence that freedom was there. Jenna often pondered over the idea that district four may have a chance of escape and she wondered why no one has even tried. Jenna walked back towards her home and could hear her twin sister Ava was up.

"Jenna,Jenna,Jenna" she screamed, Jenna winced with pain the shouted made her nervous and heart started to beat. Her sister was very loud and obnoxious and Jenna the very opposite.

"Ava, Ava" I'm hear she said quietly as she slid through the house trying to avoid her sister. Jenna slid into the kitchen and felt her heart sank when Ava was staring at her.

"Jenna, did you go to that forest" said Ava looking on Jenna like prey for a cat.  
"Ava, you need to say did you go to the forest" said Ava as she sister rolled her eyes. Ava flicked her finger for Ava to come near and Jenna followed as she looked into her brown eyes.

"Don't correct Jenna I am older than you" said Ava as she poked her finger into Jenna's chest and she slid it away. Jenna could feel a bruise forming where her sister had poked her. Jenna moved through the house and came towards the bathroom. She slides her clothes off and went into the water as the warm water fell down on her skin and cleans her hair of the smog smell and the pine needles. Jena felt very relaxed and comfortable for once; the thought of Ava being older was ridiculous. Ava was only two minutes older than her and she often thought she was two to three years older than her. Jenna tried to push the thoughts away by focusing on the heat of the water. She walked out of the shower and dried her light tan skin as she grabbed a faded gray dress and headed for the town square without her sister.

**Reaping-**

Glitch looked around in line as he waited for these twelve year olds to get along. So he decided he wanted to enter into his dream world to get out of his anxiety. Glitch watched as a beautiful princess ascended down the stairs to see beautiful raven haired goddesses. Her skin was tan with long black hair and dark green eyes and a killer smile.

"You're magnificent" said Glitch and felt a slap on his face as he looked up to see the check in lady. Glitch grasped his face and knew his light tan skin was red and maybe bruised. Glitch shifted out of place when the snickers of the others entered into his ear. He went to the boys section and watched as the escort entered. The escort wore a thin gray suit and he wore dark blue wires around it.

"Let's gets this started" he said as he passed over to the females bowl and called out a name "Jenna Helpos". Glitch decided to remain in his dream as the escort came towards him, the rave haired princess was placed on the stage.

"Save me, save me raise your hand" said the princess, Glitch did as she said and came towards the stage. Glitch tripped over the stairs and looked around to see him on the stage. The escort handed him the microphone.

"The first volunteer since the 35th hunger games" said the escort.

"I'm Glitch Jordans" said Glitch he felt a tear stream as they were thrown into the justice building.

Justice building-

Jenna was shaking from the sadness of being in this room and seeing a family that were so dysfunctional together. She started biting her nails when three figures slipped through the door.

"Poor, poor Jenna" said Ava as she slide her dark brown hair back and gave a small smirk.

"Ava stop" said her mother she looked tired, her grayish-brown hair were in knots and she looked filthy. Her father looked much worst from cleaning other rich people homes.

"Honey you we will be fine and just stay strong" said her father as he gave her hug and kissed her cheek.

"That's right dear you will make it" said her mother as she kissed her forehead. The family was escorted out and they smiled at her through a façade that covered their true pain.

Glitch looked around his room when the door opened up and his family graced through the door.

"Hello sweetie" said his sister as she came and wrapped her hands around him, his mother smelled of dried tears and fear.

"Please stay safe" said his father as he looked at his son and gave him a huge hug.

"You idiot you volunteered so you didn't have to work" said his sister Jamie she was furious.

"No I didn't" said Glitch

"Yes you did I hope you die in bloodbath" she said as his family was escorted out of the building.


	5. The love of water

**Hey guys enjoy this chapter and wait for more chapters to come this week...**

**For Bass listen to It's a New Day by Adelitas Way**

**For Abby listen to Titanium **

**Read and Review..**

**District four-**

The salty smell of fresh ocean air pushed through the palm trees and envelope itself around district four. Bass walks through the soft warm crashing waves as he comes upon his two friends Caspian and Dylan. The three friends wore all training outfits, the skintight light gray suits with red outlining on their ribcages and their forearms the three friends rushed towards the training area. They came towards a gray rectangle building that sat a few meters away from the beaches barrier. The smell of determination and sweat filled his lugs as he watches the twelve year olds practice weapon skills.

"These idiots think they will survive" said Bass as he watches the nods of his friends.

"Don't they know your entire family are victors" said Caspian as he flicks his short black hair. Bass smiles at the comment and he knew he was destined to be victor. He narrowed his eyes as he came towards the bow and arrow station and grabbed his weapon and saw a few females shutter when he looked at them. Many people said he looked more like a sixteen year old than a twelve year old. Bass was naturally tall and with his training he became naturally fit. He loved the attention and flexed his biceps as they swooned to poke and prod his muscles. Bass flicked the females away as she came towards the targets, he lifted the smooth bow and he slid the arrow as he sprung it and it landed into the targets. He proceeded to do it again as he ran and shot all the arrows. Bass looked onward and could see the arrows all landed in the bulls eye. Bass smiled as he came towards the targets and grabbed the arrows up. He handed the bow and arrows to the trainer as he walked over towards Caspian. He watched as his friend shot blow darts at moving targets and they fell with heavy thud. Caspian kept his breathing slow and kept his eyes tight on his target and blew three darts in the neck of the target and it lit slowly up.

"I can do better" said Bass as he looks with disgust and moves on to grab Dylan. His other friend was too busy sliding through the dummies cutting pieces of them up as he came towards them. Dylan held the sword in his left hand as he gripped tight and he rushed through them and cut all the limbs off and the heads.

"I can kill way more dummies than that" said Bass as he moved on from the building and they walked home. The ocean breeze felt comfortable on his skin as he came towards his victor village home and slide through the door waiting to be greeted by his family. Bass looked around his grand house the pale yellow walls covered with fake shells and a mural of the sea covered the side walls. He looked around and smelled fresh salmon with dried toast as he came near and saw his mother cooking and his father and brother eating. Bass sat on a stool when his mother placed some salmon on his plate and toast. He feasted on the food and sipped his orange juice.

"Please Bass don't enter the games wait a little longer" said his mother the tears hitting her eyes.

"Please mom relax I'll do fine" said Bass, he looked around and watched his brothers head hang.

"What's wrong Bait" said Bass as he looked at his brother with his eyes narrowed. His brother had short cropped blonde hair with deep blue eyes and was well muscled.

"I think mom is right you need to wait a few more years" said Bass as he looked into his eyes.

"I think I'll do fine and I'm volunteering" said Bass as he ran upstairs to get ready. He looked through his closet grabbed a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone and he wears black khaki pants. Bass walks alone to the town to square to leave himself to his thoughts.

Abby awoke to the filtering light of the widow in the mansion she had from being the mayor's kid. She looked around as she grabbed a tight feeling athletic suit that had a red marks on her rib cages and on her forearms. Abby heads out and she looks around as kids laugh and joke around and she shutters. She hated being around people period except her best friend, everyone in this district they were all idiots and selfish brats. Abby was a political favored child who was ruled under a rough thumb always bossed around and was never allowed to do any of her own stuff, she shifts through the rough sand and comes towards the building. Abby looks around to see tributes busily walk around training with weapons while she looks for Kathryn who was looking at swords.

"Kathryn I can't handle all this" said Abby she flicks her light brown hair with silver strips. Kathryn takes Abby out as they come to the ocean and the sea breeze brings relaxation to them. Abby breaths it in slowly and they walk back home. Abby wave's good bye and she strolls in her home and walks slowly up the stairs and she searches through her closet. She grabs a strapless silver thigh length gown with her hair down in wavy treadles. Abby heads out towards the town square and could hear the sound of happy pre-teen scream through the air.

Bass looked around excitedly as the pre-teens looked around and waited patiently as the escort graced the stage. The escort wore a thin flowing green, purple and light blue skirt. The escort pushed her shell bra up as she walked towards the females bowl. Bass looked around the group of females and watched as a small female was called onto stage. He didn't focus on her name but the way she looked, the escort sauntered towards the males and Bass shouted "I volunteer" and he rushed towards the stage.

"Im Bass Beavers" he shouted as he was rushed in towards the justice building.

**Justice Building-**  
Abby looked around as the door was threw open and her parents walked through the door, he r parents looked very upset.

"Abby, your such bad luck" said her father as he came towards her and gave her a hug. Her father looked her up and down and sighed and her mother came and tried to place on a small smile.

"Honey be strong and everything will be alright" said her mother as they were thrown out the room.

Bass watched as the anger threats of his parents were heard outside of the door as they strolled in.

"Bass what do you think you're doing going up there" said her mother as she cried and places her head on his shoulder.

"Son you will do great and come back a victor" said his father as they were exited out of the room.


	6. The powers of district five

**Hey guys, I hope you guys love it and please read and Review **

**For Samson listen to Dark side **

**For Axel listen to Good Time**

**District five- **

Samson looks playfully at his twin sister as the yells of his parents brought a stop. They crept towards the window as they heard his mother pack her stuff up and curse at their father.

"Samson, I hope everything's fine" said his sister Luna she cries a little when their stomp through the door. She leans over and kisses Samson's forehead as she heads out dragging Luna with her.

"Samson, Samson" she screamed Luna tries to lean over and tries to claw the ground as she was dragged on. Samson could only stare as his father drags him inside the house.

**Three years later…**

Samson could tell that his close relationship with Luna was broken from the way she seemed so distant. Samson really missed their closeness and missed the fun times. He walked toward the window when he saw a large electrical fire spark and explode near his mother house.

"Luna" he shouted as he fell and convulsed the stinging feeling of electricity overran his body. The sharp pain was too much as he cried out loud and he could hear the screams of his sister. Samson felt the pain slowly subside away as he heard his sister's slow breathing and he called her named.

"Luna" he heard a small noise and looked around but knew it was in his mind.

"Samson, is that you" screamed Luna, he grabbed his head as her scream rang through the walls of his mind. Samson held the pain in by clenching his teeth together. Samson quietly listened as his sister talked about the electrical fire. He knew that his sister was now closer to him than ever. Samson was saddened by the fact that his sister was far away and that he wouldn't be able to see anyone.

**Two years later…**

Samson rose from his deep slumber as his father starts yelling at him from the kitchen.

"Sammmmmmmmmmmmson" shouted his father; Samson rushed over as his father kept yelling in the distance. His father's face was red and his voice croaked from the yelling he did.

"Samson, why are there still dishes in the sink" said his father through a whisper.

"I forgot t-"

"Oh you forgot" said his father as he brushed his hair back "What if I forgot to feed you" said his father quietly.

"You do" said Samson quietly as he looked away from his father's angered voice.

"That's it" said his father, he came over and smacked his cheeks. Samson felt the heat of his skin rise as he was thrown to the ground and his father kicked his ribs in three times. His father spit on his face as she shifted away from his son towards his room and slammed the door shut. Samson shook slowly as he rose up and felt the sharp pains of his ribs creep onto his skin. He tried to smooth the bruises by using ice but it didn't stop the inflaming heat. Samson slowly crept to his bathroom as he went slump on the bathroom toilet and gave a heavy sigh. He slowly rose and came towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see his green eyes now slowly turn purple around the skin of his eyes. Samson splashed water on his skin as he quickly grabbed a nice white dress shirt with dark blue jeans. He quickly left his home trying to get to the reaping as fast as possible.

* * *

The smell of burning iron and the humidness of steam rose around Axel as she tries to work off to scrape some extra money by. She slid down her dark red hair and she headed towards the exit door as she slid towards her home. Axel looked around as she could hear the sharpness of silence. She knew that today was reaping day and she even knew that some hopeless twelve year olds would be dying today. Axel strolls through the poor part of town and she came upon her house and she heard the screaming of her siblings. Axel slowly walks through the door and she looks and saw her grandmother Alexis. Her grandmother was rotating her head around and was shaking her hands slowly talking about purple lizards. Axel remembered when her grandmother was full of life and was so spontaneous but now she went downhill to paranoia and mental instability. Axel searched for her twin sister Allison who was baking some toast for herself and Axel. The sound of her little brother Noah was heard as her mother was chasing the two year old around. The sound of rushing feet and Pietro and Annie was found and she was surprised that they were screaming so much. Axel was passed some toast as she nibbled on it slowly she was nervous but she knew if she was chosen she would make it out alive. She graced towards her bedroom as she grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans with an orange polo shirt and a pair of boots. Axel and Allison headed out towards the town square as the sound of the gong rang in the distance.

Samson shifted into his favorite daydream as him and his sister looked out onto the castle they held. Samson watched as he grabbed a whip and flicked it hitting his father as he hits rocks. He laughed and his sister smiled with him they climbed towards their thrones. Samson heard the shouts of his name as he was called and he rushed towards the front and saw Axel on stage beside him. They shook hands and they were taken towards the justice building.

**Justice building- **

Axel waited patiently as her family strolled through the door and her grandmother was talking.

"Hello grandmother" said Axel, she kissed her forehead and sat her down on the couch. Axel heard the cries of his sister Allison as she rushed into her and gave her a hug. Axel waved goodbye to the rest of her family as they walked off.

Samson lays down on the couch as his sisters voice echoed through his mind. His sister was quietly crying and giving her thanks to him as they quietly talked.


	7. Chug Chug Here comes district six

**Hey guys, here's a chapter for y'all to read and I will post two ore chapters so we get these games going..**

**This is the schedule for the rest of the story Tuesday and Thursday I will only post one chapter..**

**For Jason listen to I Know You Know**

**For Michelle listen to Safe and Sound**

**So I have a cool thing for you guys to do,**

**You can write a small 800 word story using two themes. The story can be about any Hunger games characters or can bee about your character. Also when you write it put it as a story and put the theme you used as the title and tag my name it. I will give you and I will pick the top three and they shall make it pass the Bloodbath unharmed..**

**Its just a fun little thing I saw and i wanted to try out**

**Here's the themes (Break every chain or Forever Young)**

**Read and review...**

**District six-**

The fresh smell of gooey dough wafted into the air with fresh maple syrup drizzling on the pancakes. Jason slithered from his bed as he seemed attracted to the fresh scent of food as he came down the oak wooden steps of his large house. He shifted patiently as Falta his maid placed the pancakes in his face. Jason's eyes glittered with excitement at the lightly tan beauties as he ravished the food.

"Dang Jason, please slow down" said his older brother Thomas he was lightly picking at his pancakes. Jason slowed when he noticed his brother was looking far off in the distance. His brother Monty was always known for having a winning smile and could woo any girl he wanted. Monty was reaped and thrown into the prefect arena for him; the arena was a gigantic redwood forest. His brother was very excited and he seems to not have a fear in the world, his brother allied with both of the district nine tributes and the female from five. The arena came onto its fifth day and anticipation filled the area as only three tributes were killed on third day and fifteen tributes were left. Jason watched with anticipation as smoke rose among the trees and the forest lit up with fury. Monty and his allies rushed through the forest as trees fell and smoke rose between them. A scream was heard and he watched as the girl from five was trapped between a couple of trees.

"Monty just leave her" shouted the boy from nine, Monty looked with anger as he rushed towards the female and grabbed out of the fire. She kissed his cheek and tears streamed her eyes and Monty rushed behind her and a mutt was seen. Monty watched as a fiery fox slithered through the trees and smile at Monty as he leaped on him, the fox bite his skin. The fiery seeped into his skin and gave a burn that ran towards his heart and burned his internal organs.

Jason awoke for the memory as a silent tear fell down from his eyes as Falta came towards him.

"It's time for training sweetheart" she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Jason's parents were the richest people in town and created the hovercrafts that the capitol used. He ran towards the other side of his house as he graced into his gym and saw a past victor Trailer. The young victor gave a small smile and chuckled as Jason walked in with Trailer leaning on the patted wall.

"Isn't my favorite student" said Trailer with a deep voice as he moved towards Jason and ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm your only student" said Jason quietly as he gave a pity smile and Trailer grabbed a Sword. Jason grabbed the hilt and the silver metal gleamed with excitement.

"Okay, today we will practice slicing" said Trailer as he flicked back black hair. Jason gripped the sword closely as he came towards the dummy and smiled as he sliced the dummies with precision and stabbed the dummies with fury and smiled. Jason chest butted a few with the hilt and scratched the dummies up. He flicked his blonde hair back and felt sweat bead down his back as Trailer smiled.

"Great job dude" said Trailer as he smacked his back and patted Jason on to get cleaned up for the reaping. Jason rushed for his room as he wiped his skin away and grabbed a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a black tie. Jason headed out as Pepper came towards him and gave him a quick kiss as they ran off towards the reaping.

* * *

Michelle wakes up to the sound of arguing as his older siblings tried to make breakfast. Michelle rises an angered look carves on her face as she stomps towards the kitchen.

"Can you two please shut up" said Michelle as she yells at her siblings Ben and Cameron. They look with surprise as Michelle shoots them with daggers.

"How about you cook the damn breakfast then" shouted Aven as he looked at her and shot daggers back.

"Please, please clam down" said Ben as he looks with fright at his angered siblings.

"How about you clam down" said Michelle as she walked off and shut her door, she watched as her younger siblings Aven and Mitchell sleep silently beside each other as Michelle came towards them and snuggled in.

The smell of bacon wafted through the air and Michelle awoke again shaking Aven awake as they headed towards the small kitchen. Michelle looked around to see her Mother, Father, Cameron, Nickie and Mitchell silently feasting on the bacon. She looked for her and Aven pieces and located on piece. Michelle was angered and she handed the piece to Aven as she gave an angered look and flicked her family off and headed towards the bathroom. Michelle felt hunger creep over her stomach and she felt better when she ran warm water over skin and she felt a little bit at ease. She came out of the shower and she rushed on towards her room as she went on to grab a blue floral dress. Michelle pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail and rushed out the door to get on to the town square.

Jason was kissing Pepper quietly as they moved up in line and Jason heard the rest of his friends come around towards him. Jacob and Hines came around and laughed at them.

"This is a happy sight" said Jacob as he went up and got his blood taken and Hines was right behind him. Jason came behind him as he was taken for blood and waited for Pepper to follow. Jason nose kissed Pepper as they moved on towards their respective spots. The escort walked through towards the podium and played the video. Jason looked towards Pepper who air kissed him and the reaping continued. The escort grabbed a slip of paper and called "Michelle Herren" he called out as a petite female graced the stage.

"Time for the next tribute" shouted the escort

"Tick, tock com'on we don't have all day" said Michelle as the escort called out "Spruce Djvork" and a kid in a wheel chair rolled up.

"I volunteer" shouted Jason as he ran towards the stage and graced his district partner who held a scowl as they were ushered in.

**Justice building-**

Michelle looked around her room as she heard the doorknob jingle and she rushed over to lock the door, she still felt steamed from not being able to eat this morning.

"Michelle, Michelle" called her mother "Please let us in honey" said her mother as Michelle closed her ears and tried to block her family away.

Jason looked around as the door opened and he saw his friends come in and Pepper crying kissed his cheeks.

"Please be careful" she said between sobs as she walked out with Jacob and Hines.


	8. Fairies are out What

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy **

**For Mandolin listen to Sexy and I know it**

**For Rayne listen to What you did int he dark**

**Please Read and Review..**

**District seven-**

The sweet smell of aspen and maple seemed to dance into a juicy sauce that was the scent that she loved. Rayne looked around the evergreen forest as she danced on the dried pine needles. She was happy to be alive and she shifted through the trees. Rayne walked upon a path and she looked on as a small cat crawled towards her. She fell to her knees and petted the soft cat.

"Monarch" she called, the cat fell to its backside as it rubbed the pine needles. She slid her hand over its light ginger fur and looked at the light sprinkle of brown spots on its fur. Rayne looked as ginger fur swirled around her fingers as she came towards the cat and kissed its chest. She rose up with the cat in hand as she ran through the forest and watched in awe at the forest as she watched the different colors dance around her and she could see the fairies that danced in the trees.

"Hello Meredith" she called to a small tree fairy that snickered and slid back into her tree home. Rayne looked around as she came onto a small wooden cottage and she noticed light gray smoke slither from their chimney and break into the world's air. Monarch jumped from her arms and she continued to look onto to see her younger brother Drew. Drew smiled as his sister slithered around him and ran into the door.

Rayne looked around her families' cottage, she lived a comfy life and she was able to gain her own room and their house was pretty big. She slowly strolled into the kitchen and saw greeted to the smell of waffles cooking with the smell of fresh maple syrup topping the fluffy batter.

"Rayne look at your hair" said her mother as she picks the pine needles out of her hair.

"Guess who I saw" said Rayne as she watched her younger sister Sandy slid through the kitchen. She smiled and waved towards her older sister who smiled at her.

"Who" said her mother rolling her eyes and placing the waffles on the table for them to devour, Rayne slid towards the table and grabbed a silver fork.

"I saw Meredith, she waved at me today" said Rayne, she watched as her sister snickered and looked at her mother. Her mother looked shocked and shook her head a little at the concept.

"Did you really that's nice" said her mother through a fake smile that didn't even give off a sweet look. Rayne sighed as she gobbled her pancakes and watched the blonde hair of her brother Drew slip into the kitchen and settled down next to Rayne. Rayne rose up and she headed towards her room to get away from her family. Her room was large for a girl for her age. She rushed towards her mirror and combed down her tangled fiery red hair. Her mother always said she was beautiful with her narrow cheekbones and deep tan and green eyes. Rayne chuckled at the thought everyone said she was better built for district four then district seven. Rayne searched through her closet to grab a long orange dress that stopped at her shins with orange flats. She rushed towards the town square as the voices of Meredith and the other swim through her mind.

* * *

Mandolin looked around the music store as he searched for his adoptive father. The soft whistle of his pet mockingjay's sing a little as a male strums the strings of the guitar calmly. Mandolin loved the sweet tones and melodies as he bellows a tone and he watches some of the girls faint in the distance. He smiled at the swooning and he blow kisses to the girls out of earshot range as they came towards him.

"Can I touch your abs" asked a petite brunette, Mandolin shook his head as he went off.

"I'll give you money" shouted an Asian girl as she pulled out twenties and they circled around him. Mandolin looked around and ripped his shirt off as the girls threw the money and frantically rubbed his abs up and down. The three girls kissed his cheeks as they walked off from him and he went to grab the money he earned.

"Aw, aren't they sweet" said a ruff voice as an older man grasped his shoulder and Mandolin turned around. A large man with a scruffy light gray and black beard with a shaved head and dark tan skin stood in front of him.

"Dad" shouted Mandolin as he came towards the man and graced him with a hug.

"Mandolin, what have I told you about manipulating people" said as he shook his head lightly.

"It's not my fault people are stupid" said Mandolin as he giggled and watched his adoptive father give him an unsatisfied look. Mandolin headed towards the back and walked up spiral stairs and was greeted by his living room. Mandolin looked around and graced towards his room and he grabs a tank top with silts on the sides that fall towards his waist with a pair of black dress pants. He walks down the hall towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looks in the mirror and he sees her. The girl in the mirror is flicking her hair and giving a stunning white as she puts on lipstick and smiles.

"Hello Mandolin thought I would disappear" said the female she twirled her long black hair and brush her pink skirt.

"I pushed you away Madeline, why are you here" said Mandolin as he looked away and brushed his black hair back.

"I just wanted to give you some luck" said Madeline as she looked at herself from the mirror. Madeline disappeared and Mandolin looked up "I can't believe my old life appeared" said Mandolin as he walked off and left the house contemplating the events of the event.

Rayne looked around as the tributes were busily put into their sections for the reaping to start. She twirled in her section waiting on the escort to come into the area. Rayne looked up as a small woman came around and the escort came towards the bowl and clutched a slip of paper.

"Would Rayne Bluefin, please come towards the front" said the escort as she moved towards the male's bowl. Rayne looked with sadness as the fairies cried as she came towards the front of the stage. She looked on as the escort called for the male tribute.

"Mandolin Jalapeno Butter'scotch Dragonfly Purple Prose" she said surprised as a muscled male came towards the front and looked on at the remaining tributes.

**Justice building-**

Mandolin waited as the door opened up and he saw a bunch of girls rushed in and continued to kiss his neck and rip his clothes away as they were escorted out of the door.

Rayned looked around as her family never showed and the fairies kissed her forehead and they confronted her as she cried.


	9. The sneaky ones

**Hey guys enjoy..**

**For Eliana listen to Downtown girl**

**For Wolf listen to Wolves (fossil collection)**

**Read and Review**

**District eight-**

Eliana watched as she waved goodbye to Diamond and Shine as she was escorted into a capitol car. Eliana sat upright as a woman in a freakish blue wig chatter on or at least she thought was a woman. She could never tell with the capitol people. Eliana watched as the hustle and bustle of district one zooms by as she takes a long ride towards the borders of district eight. She looked into the skies of district eight and swathe constant fog instead of the usual sunlight that covered the sky. Eliana craved to see her friends again instead of being here with the poor sickly looking children. She wished upon every star that night that she may be able to see her father fired from being a peacekeeper.

_**Two years later…**_

Eliana looks her ex-boyfriend up and down as they snicker as the peacekeepers looks through the broken glass. Eliana and Rayne had just robbed the finest clothing store in their district and just got away with it, the two friends rush off towards her home with the loot in hand. The pumping of adrenaline felt like poison or venom seeping through her mouth, she has finally felt alive. Eliana looked around as Rayne places a gray toboggan on his head as they ran off through the alleys. Eliana looked up to see her red and beige colored brick house that gave an ominous look as they strolled through the living room to see Jasmine lying on the couch.

"Hey, Jasmine" said Rayne as he looked around and placed himself beside Jasmine while she sipped on some water.

"Did you get me the blouse" asked Jasmine with daggers as she looked through the bags.

"I did actually" said Eliana, as she brushed through her long brown hair and moved through the to bring out light blue pleated shirt. She gave the shirt to Jasmine as she smiled and flicked her long black hair. Eliana remembered seeing the old it girl look around for the friends she use to have. She accidentally took her friends and she left her alone. Eliana ditched her new friends to meet this exotic Indian who traveled so far away to come here. Ever since she ditched those new girls they were friends ever since.

"I need to get dressed so I'll see at the reaping" said Eliana as she looked around the house and her friends walked towards the door. She huffed out a bit of air as she looked at the pretty clothes she took and went to look for the outfit that she collected for this year's reaping. Eliana moved swiftly to here room and she busily hid all her new clothes and took out a dark sparkly blue top with black leggings and black heels.

"Hey Eliana" said a quiet voice, she looked up to see her younger sister and brother waiting by the door.

"Oh hey, Monica, Cameron" said Eliana as she looked around at the unclosed bag of her new clothes.

"Someone went shopping" said a high shrill voice and she watched as her mother walked through the door. Eliana felt her heart pumping with nervousness at the thought of her mother discovering.

"Yea, I had some extra money left over so why not!" said Eliana as she looked around as her eyes widen.

"Well, that's nice come on honey we need to go" said her mother as they walked down the stairs towards the door. Eliana felt a bit of relaxation fall over her as she walked off towards the town square.

* * *

Wolf looked around the small bleak house of district eight as he moved on towards the kitchen. He saw his father sipping on water and his mother lying on the couch her swollen belly holding the future sibling that Wolf would be glad to meet. He went towards the kitchen and grabbed his boots as he headed out to see the woods before he went into the city. His family wasn't the richest but he was glad he had a roof and four walls. Wolf shifted through the dew splattered bushes and the dampness of the forest air struck his skin. He heard the shouts of his friends and he grinned on as they meet beside a moss covered log.

"Hey their wolfey" said Yvela as she brushed her yellow raincoat down and smiled.

"Hey wolf" said Matheus as he shifted his feet uncomfortably and shook his head a little.

"Hey guys" said Wolf quietly as he came closer towards them and grinned.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm so glad that I have another year to live" said Yvela as she brushed her braid black hair back.

"Yea your lucky" said Wolf as he widen his eyes to see more of his friends.

"You really should appreciate it" said Matheus as he wiped dew from his coat.

"Com'on guys you won't get reaped its only your first one" said Yvela

"Yea but it's a quarter quell for only twelve year olds" said Matheusa she looked around in fear.

"But Matheus stop fretting and let's get going" said Yvela as she and Matheus left Wolf alone. He trudged towards his home to be found by his mother who hugged him as tight as she could. Wolf trudged through the house and came to his room to grab his ripped gray dress shirt and ripped black dress pants. Wolf exited his house and breathes in the scents of the forest and heads towards the town square.

Eliana looks around as she waves and receives hellos from everyone in her new district. She loved being her since she was the new it girl and everyone loved her here. Eliana signed in as she shifted towards the reaping square and she looked around to see Jasmine wearing her new blouse.

"Where did you get that from" said Eliana as the girls giggle and they look around. The escort looked around as she came towards the reaping bowl and called "Eliana Ross". Eliana looked around with agony as she came towards the stage and tried to keep her façade in check. The escort came towards the boys bowl and called "Wolf Trayson". Eliana watched as her district partner came up she noticed his dark yellow eyes. They shook hands and they were taken into the justice building and headed towards their doom.

**Justice Building-**

Wolf looked around uncomfortably as he watched the peacekeepers bring in his family. His mother was crying uncontrollably as she gave him a wet hug. Wolf watched as his father teary eyed kissed his forehead and gave him a hug as they walked out of the room.

Eliana waited as her family walked through the room and they each gave her a hug and left.


	10. The evil

**Hey guys, Please enjoy this chapter and have a good summer**

**For Alma listen to Good Life**

**For Garner listen to No faith in brooklyn**

**Read and review...**

**District nine-**

Alma moved through the golden wheat field and she smiled and admired the natural beauty of district nine. This was the third largest district in Panem and she loved it, Alma smiled as she saw her mother pick the flowers around the edge of the grass. Her mother looked like a queen with raven colored hair and dark piercing green colored eyes with soft tan skin and light sprinkle of freckles.

"Alma, Alma" she looked around to see her best friends Blossom and Rye outside of the garden. Alma waved her hand wildly as she looked where her mother was busily picking flowers. Alma swiftly moved through the wheat to avoid getting caught and she walk as fast as she could. Alma came upon her two best friends and she kissed Rye's cheeks and gave him a big hug. She looked behind to see her mother still looking away and she came towards Blossom and gave her bear hug.

"So how's everything going?" asked Blossom as she let go from the hug

"Everything's fine for now" said Alma as she looked towards Rye and smirked.

"How are you lady killer" said Alma as she smirked and busted out laughing.

"Everything's going all right in that department" he said as she smiled and looked away. Alma and her friends were chattering when Alma felt herself fall to ground.

"Get away from these mongrels" shouted her mother as she pushed Rye and Blossom away. Alma felt her arm go stiff and she felt tears stream as her friends ran away.

"Get up Alma no crying" shouted her mother, Alma slowly rose as the sun beats down on her dark tan colored skin. She wiped her tears away as two peacekeepers came towards her and gripped her arms and took her towards her home. Alma cried as she was thrown into her room in the justice building, she hated being the mayor's daughter. Alma wished she could be a dirty, free district nine kid. Her mother kept her locked up at all times except for thirty minutes of recess with her. Alma trained over five years and she was skilled with using a bow and arrow, since it was the most lady like weapon. Her mother was overly obsessed with appearance and always being a lady. Alma was a tomboy and she knew it she can't contain the need to wear a dress everyday instead of climbing trees or getting into a few fights. Alma balled her fist as she imagined her mother standing in front of her. She smiled as she punched the image over and over again. Alma walked towards her closet to grab the many dresses she was only allowed to wear; she grabbed a light purple dress with white printed flowers. Alma walked away from her room as she was escorted towards the town square by her mother's peacekeepers.

* * *

Garner watched as his baby sister Ceres stumble around as she laughs and giggles. Garner remembered the day his mother died when his younger sister Ceres was only a week old. He could still see her thin pale skin that hung off her withered bones as she was getting closer to death. He could still feel her soft forehead as he kissed her goodbye and left the room to cry. Garner noticed that his life was spiraling out of control; his father was never around as much. His three older siblings took tesserae as they could. Garner remembered the day Pepper and Rhhy were chosen for the same games. Garner cried that day and when bloodbath came and Rhhy was killed by tripping on the mines at the beginning of the games. It was upsetting and it came towards the final seven and Pepper died from a monkey mutt that ripped her face apart. Garner remembered a silence that went through the room from then on. Garner noticed his sister Zealyn was taking four jobs from then on and Garner had to take care of Ceres since his father was gone for weeks at a time. Garner walked towards Ceres as he lifted her up and kissed her cheeks and she smiled. He went towards his room and gripped her dress and places it on her as he walks towards the bathroom. Garner looks in the mirror and fixes his spiked blonde hair and wipes his skin with a wet rag. He goes back to his room and grabs a dirty white shirt, beige dress pants and brown shoes. Garner drops Ceres to Zealyn as she eats some toast. He walks out of the house and heads towards the town square.

Alma waits on stage as she watches the children fill in the section for the twelve year olds. Alma looks around and she spots Blossom and Rye, she waves towards them and her mother hit her hand. Alma felt her skin prickle as she put her hand into a fist. She was ready to throw down with her mother and she couldn't wait for that day to come. Alma waited as her mother sat down and the escort came onto the stage. She waited patiently as she came towards the bowl and the escort came towards the bowl.

"I volunteer" she shouted as she came towards the escort and he smiled at her mother's stunned face.

"I'm Alma Rodriguez" she said as she came towards the escort and he waited for her partner to come forward. The escort walked towards the other side and pulled a name out "Garner Omir" she shouted. Alma watched as a younger cute male came towards the front and stood beside her. Alma shook his hand as they were rushed into the justice building.

**Justice building-**

Garner looked around as the door shook open and entered in his two sisters. Zealyn leaned towards him and kissed his forehead and gave a big hug. Ceres kissed his cheek and gave him a huge hug as they walked out of the room.

Alma waited in her room as her mother walked in and came towards her and slapped her face.

"You stupid little beast" her mother shouted, Alma walked over towards her and punched in the cheek as she kicked her in the ribs and she walked out.


	11. The blind and the sight of the dead

**Hey guys enjoy this chapter and I was given no Theme so if you guys have any please do pm me**

**Read and Review...**

**District ten-**

Macintosh fluttered as she graced on her horse Philipp, his black fur was sleek with white shaped kidney bean spots. Macintosh looked around as she searches for predators to come and kill her pet chickens. She watched the rolling green hills and the bits of wildflowers that dotted her father's farm. She watched as a small shadow moved across the field, she gripped the arrow she had close as she bucked Philipp to move on. Macintosh sprung three arrows missing the target as it leaped away, she broke away as she ran after it and she tackled the beast.

"Get off of me, get off me" shouted the shadowed figure, Macintosh leaped away and she watched blurry eyed as the shadow rose up.

"Who are you" shouted Macintosh as she try to look through the barrier of blurriness that her eyes carried.

"Mac you really need to stop this it's me Trevor" he said through his thick voice. Macintosh recognized her younger brother's voice and she felt angry.

"I'm fine" she said through searing pain at her brother's abrupt rudeness.

"Mac, your blind you almost shot me with three arrows" he said quietly as he saw his sister's face change to dark shade of red. Trevor gripped his sister's wrist as he pulled her back on Philipp. They rode home as Macintosh felt anger when she was pulled into the house by her brother.

"Just to let you know Trevor I can see shadows" she said as she gave a cocky grin towards her brother. Macintosh could feel a sullen look come over brother as he gripped her tighter and they were taken towards the kitchen. Macintosh could hear the soft sounds of her mother breathing and her father sitting in the wooden table. She could hear the steady clicking of claws as Baher their tabby slinked through the kitchen.

"Mac was out in the field again" shouted Trevor and Macintosh felt a presence change through air, her parents never appreciated her begin out and about.

"Mac, please you newd twou understand tat" said her father in his baby talk voice. Macintosh felt babied and she was twelve years old, she felt her father brush her shoulder as he led her up the stairs.

"Awlright honey here comes the stairs" said her father, Macintosh groaned when they went over this every day. Macintosh looked over her shoulder to see the shadow of Trevor slowly swinging back-and-forth. She slowly moved up and down the stairs as she came around towards her room. Macintosh looked around her room she could tell the difference between the shadows and she moved slowly towards her closet. Macintosh looked around as she ran her thin tan fingers over the dresses and selected a light blue dress with black flats. Macintosh came towards the stairs as she slowly came towards the stairs. She moved slowly down the stairs as she was grabbed by her brother who led her towards the reaping.

* * *

Lorenzo loved the way he felt and how the world was beautiful no matter what. Many people would call him a blonde or would say he was gay or overly high. But he would never listen to them. He would always feel glad to hear their comments and felt that it made him strong and that he was in touch with his inner self. Lorenzo walked around the hills as the sun bathe him in its golden lights as he came towards his small home. Lorenzo loved the way his mother and father where happy not matter what. Lorenzo moved towards the house as he felt a presence come towards him as they came upon him, he felt the presence of soft lips and he looked behind him and saw her. Lorenzo looked into the eyes of his older sister Willow. He felt the soft heat of his tears fall from his eyes as he tried to grip her hand. The last time he saw her was at her funeral, she was in the final two, she faced the girl Felecia from nine who stabbed his sister in the chest and stomped on her neck. Lorenzo felt sick at the way how she was taken out of this world by brutally killed. He cried as she came and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and she seemed to have seeped away from her. Lorenzo slowly walked into the house as he came upon his father and mother who were crying as well.

"I saw her, I saw her" said Lorenzo as he came towards them and he rubbed his mother back.

"Please Lorenzo stop saying that you're not seeing anything" said his mother as she pushed his arm away. Lorenzo walked away from the scene as he felt anger pump through his veins. They never believed a word he said when it came to Willow. He went towards the bathroom and brushed his black curly black hair and he brushed the shaved sides down and cleaned his dark brown colored skin as he grabbed a light blue polo colored shirt with khakis and he headed out.

Macintosh slowly made her way down the aisle as she was shuffled with the rest of the kids. She felt a foot and she tripped and she heard a couple of laughs and she rose up slowly. Macintosh brushed the dirt off her skin.

"Walk much" said a high pitch chirped voice and Macintosh knew it was Scarlett.

"Why, hello Scarlett I hope to see you again" said Macintosh as she imagined stabbing her in the neck. The escort came into view as she fondled with her tiger striped wig.

"Hello District ten" she said as she played the video and Macintosh listened intently. The video ended and she slowly made her way towards the females bowl. The escort swiveled her hand around the bowl and she placed her fingers around a slip of paper.

"Please come forward Macintosh Bellward" she shouted as Macintosh made her way towards the stage as she searched around and looked around for the steps. She walked slowly up as the escort grabbed her and looked into her milky white eyes.

"Are you blind" she whispered, Macintosh hated that word blind it made her sound weak.

"Yes" she said shockingly as she was led to stand on the left side of the stage. The escort rushed to the other side of the stage as she looked around to pick a name out of the bowl.

"Can Lorenzo Mucca come forward" she asked as Lorenzo walked slowly towards the front and he watched as he was grabbed and taken towards the justice building.

**Justice Building-**

Lorenzo waited around the room as the beige walls gave a soothing feeling of content as he waited for his parents to arrive. The door jingled open and his mother leapt into the room crying her eyes out. He watched as his father consoled him and he kissed her cheeks.

"Honey please stay strong and safe" his mother said through sobs as she came towards him and kissed his forehead. His father gave him a bear hug and patted his shoulder as they left the room.

Macintosh waited around as she lay on the stain felt couch waiting for her parents arrival. She couldn't stand that she was going in the games she knew she was bloodbath material. The door opened as her mother threw the door opened and she grabbed Macintosh. Her mother dug her light brown hair head into her shoulder as she came out and kissed her cheeks.

"Be safe" she said as her brother and father gave her goodbye hugs and she was left to her thoughts.


	12. The sweet ones

**Hey y'all enjoy this chapter**

**For Mizzelli-Mae listen to Skinny Love**

**Also if you think of a theme song for Barley please tell me**

**Read and Review...**

**District eleven-**

Mizzelli looked through the thinning woods of her district as she held close to her crossbow. She looked around at her brothers Darren and Elton as they held close to their slingshots and daggers. Mizzelli pushed her curly dark brown hair back as she saw a small fawn move through the small grasses. She held her crossbow up and she brought the string back as the small thick arrow bullets into the neck of the fawn.

"I have one" she shouted as she moved towards the fawn, she heard the soft steps of her brothers as Darren held his dagger up and sliced its neck open.

"This one is perfect" said Elton as they moved towards the fawn and they moved towards their house. Mizzelli walked behind her brothers as they came towards their two story home and their mother gave a warming smile. Mizzelli knew she was giving a fake smile, she was never happy since her father was killed by peacekeepers. She moved towards her home and could hear the yelling of her younger brothers Joe, Aspen and Jake. Mizzelli never minded being in a home full of boys it gave her a way of toughing up so she train for the games with them. She headed towards the small training center that her father built in their house and her older brother Tobias was here to train her.

"Today we will be practicing using your agility with the crossbow" he said through his thick southern accent. Mizzelli groaned she hated working on her agility; she looked around as she watched platforms rose to block her at places. Mizzelli grabbed her wooden crossbow as she placed a thick arrow in its holster and she sprang out. She swiftly moved through the platforms as she shot the arrow at the target. Mizzelli placed another one in as she shot again and almost missed, she continued to move around as she came onto another. She flung another arrow and missed it and she tried to shot again and missed another one and she moved towards the end of her session and her brother looked stunned.

"Com'on Mizzelli a young career your age could make all those targets" said Tobias. He shook his light brown hair as he moved on towards her.

"I don't think you are ready to volunteer" he said and Mizzelli felt stunned she felt like she got punched in the face.

"Okay, let's try your speed skills" said Tobias as he called her other older brothers Darren, Elton and Joe. Mizzelli looked up to see the tall lanky brothers she envied.

"Alright Mizzelli were going to show you the skills the careers possess" he said calmly"Just run to the other side of the room where the cornucopia should be" said Tobias as he moved away from the footrace. Mizzelli steadied her breathing as he came towards the center and blew the whistle and she ran off towards the other side. Mizzelli watched as her older brother Joe slowed down and then Elton started to slow. Mizzelli felt adrenaline pump through her veins as she came towards the end with her brother Darren was three steps ahead. She pushed herself as she watched he pushed himself even more and she feel to the ground from defeat.

"That was exceptional Mizzelli" said Tobias as he came towards her and rubbed her shoulders. She rose up and she got patted on the back from her older brothers as she walked towards her room and washed her lightly tan skin. She brushed her curly dark brown hair and she went towards her closet to grab a long slender white dress with a vest that had ruffle feathers on it, she placed white stilettoes on and she headed out.

* * *

Barley watched as his father's dinner chair would grow dust from the surprise run away his father pulled. Barley felt he had to take care of his mother and his soon to be born sisters. He was only eight when his father ditched him and his mother to fend for themselves. He remembered the good life living in middleclass always wearing the nice stuff and feeling safe. Since then they often moved from place to place until his mother bought a candy shop with a cottage in the back. Barley admired his mother and her undying happiness with no matter what situation came up for them.

_**Four years later…**_

Barley watched as his younger sisters Eliza and Violet play with the rabbits that lived near their house. Barley laughed as the rabbits tried to run away from his sister Eliza's grasp. She gripped the light gray rabbit with glee as she watched it squirmed and she held it like a baby in her arms. Barley watched as the rabbits eyes widen with terror and he took action.

"Eliza the rabbit is scared can you please put him down" he asked nicely and he watched Eliza drop the rabbit as it scurried away from them. He called for Violet as he grabbed Eliza and they strolled into the house. Barley quickly moved to his room to grab a gray dress shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. He back out to his sweet mother playing with his sisters as she kisses him goodbye. Barley walks out and sees Rosa as she walks towards him. he watches as she slings her ginger red hair behind her and wrap her arm through his arm and they walk off laughing.

Mizzelli looked around as the town square was filled to its brim with everyone in this district. She looked around to see her mother and her six brothers as they wave. Mizzelli was told not to volunteer but she felt she was fast enough and strong enough. She smiled and waved towards Aspen as the escort came onto stage and he wore as tight beige suit with apples on the jacket part. He smiled and he thanked everyone for coming and he went straight to the females bowl.

"I volunteer" shouted Mizzelli as she ran towards the stage and looked around and she was given the mic.

"Hello, I'm Mizzelli-Mae Pine" she said as she stood still and watched her brothers faces shift from upset to downright upset at her. She watches as the escort went to the boys bowl and called for "Barely Sycamore". She watched as a cute boy made his way towards the front and heard a scream. They shook hands as they were taken into the justice building.

**Justice building-**

Barley watched as his short laugh seemed to pass him by as he knew he was going to be taken into the arena. He heard he door knob click and his mother strolled through the door. She was teary eyed and she held onto his younger sisters, she sat them down and they grabbed his legs.

"Please come back honey" cried his mother as she grabbed him and squeezed him out. He felt her tears as they exited the room and he became teary eyed.

Mizzelli looked around as the door opened and her family walked through. She could feel tension through the air as they gave her twisted looks.

"Why, why" shouted Tobias as he turned red a little in his cheeks.

"Shush Tobias" said her mother as she came toward her and kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm and gave her a hug and they all exited.


	13. The soot falls over twelve

**Hey, guys I have been issued to see that a person has plagiarized this story and used it for their own. Im just outraged that he first would threaten me and then make try to make a story for himself and then tell he he's going to expose me. I find very irresponsible and very childish for acts that iw as committed for and i haven't done anything to him. So i just want to say watch out for a guy named Voldemort12 and if her pm's you please refrain from answering he will try to control you.**

**For Jasmina listen to Keep your head up**

**For Forman listen to none**

**Enjoy and Read and Review...**

**District twelve-**

Jasmina swiftly watches as her parents seem to fight constantly a time ever since her father's cancer. Her father gained cancer and she noticed that her father's upbeat attitude seemed to have seeped away along with his youthful glow. Jasmina watched as her mother grew with distress with her pregnancy when we lost her little sisters twin brother Mason. Jasmina felt sorrow and pain make her feel distress and she felt sick with the sorrow of her distress. She was around ten when she watched her life changed as her mother slid through her bedroom.

"Jasmina, Jasmina" she whispered loudly as she strolled towards her bed and shook Jasmina awake. Jasmina rose up as she was pulled and she stumbles a little as her mother looked panic.

"Where are we going?" asked Jasmina as she looked around her dark house, her mother dragged her wrist as she held her younger sister and they enter into the night air. Jasmina felt the rush of cold air cover her skin as they pulled through the snow and walked briskly through it.

"Where's daddy" Jasmina asked as she stooped and stared at her mother's light green eyes.

"He's not coming honey" said her mother soothingly as she tried to drag her on to continue.

"Why not" she asked as her mother looked with distressed and her eyes widen.

"Jasmina lets go" she growled as she dragged Jasmina on, they passed through the woods and came onto a small cottage.

"Is this our new home" asked Jasmina as her mother opened the door slowly and they passed into the warmth. Her mother slid down behind the door as the soft glow of candles filtered the air. Jasmina watched as her younger sister squirmed in her mother's arm.

"Yes this is" said her mother as her breathing came in ragged breaths and she set Peal in the bed as she was patted into the bed as well.

_**Two years later…**_

Jasmina was angry at the idea that her father was ditched by all of them. She felt her mother was a selfish human being for ditching her father at such an inconvenient time in his depression. Jasmina felt her anger boil at little as she swiftly moved from her room towards the kitchen. Jasmina grabbed a bagel as she nibbled on the bread and she looked outside to see the soot fall slowly down. She smiled as she played the memories through her head as her dad showed her and Peal how to use weapons. Jasminz remembered using her crossbow and shooting the weapon into the dummies flesh as he smiled and he played with her hair. Peal gripped her sword as she sliced the dummies insides out and she smiled as her father encouraged her further.

"Jasmina, Jasmina" called a light melody like voice as she was silently moving through the room. Jasmina shoots from her thoughts as she looked to see Peal gripping on her skin.

"Peal I'm on the way" said Jasmina as she rose from the couch and she headed towards her room. She slinked towards her room to grab a few clothes to slip on. Jasmina slid on a white and black checkered long sleeved shirt with a white skirt. She smiled as she placed on some perfume and she moved towards the door as a small gale blew around her as she walked towards the reaping.

* * *

Forman felt a large shake cut through the ground as asphalt cracked and dust fell on his head. Forman gripped the table as an aftershock rose through the ground. He sat sweat beading down his forehead as he thought that his parents maybe in the explosion. A soft knock rang on his wooden blue door; he shifted towards the door as he slid it open. Forman looked up and saw two peacekeepers look with stern looks as they periced him with their eyes.

"Mr. Diles you need to be seen in the town square" said the peacekeepers as they pulled his wrist and he was taken towards the town square. Forman felt his emotions stir in his stomach as he tried to push his mind from the thought that his parents could be dead. Forman watched as he was placed towards the stage with five other families.

"Well, we finally have Mr. Diles here" said the mayor as he held closely towards his tall black top hat.

"Im sorry to say but everyone here lost someone in this explosion" said the mayor as he directed towards the screen. Forman watched as people he recognized were placed on the screen and Forman broke down. He watched slowly as his parents pictures were slowly forming and shifted on to the next family, he cried and he felt his voice go weak and it faltered. Forman watched the screen that night as it was kept blank and he cried and he was taken from the stage and placed in the community home.

_**Five years later…**_

Forman watched as the kids played outside and he cried a little at the timing of parent's death. Forman quietly moved towards his small room which he shared with three other kids. Forman moved towards the closet to grab himself an old torn gray dress shirt and a light black dress pants as he headed out towards the town square.

Jasmina moved through the lines as she watched her friends busily discuss today's events for afterwards. Jasmina was up to the front as the lady pricked her finger and small crimson droplets fell towards the ground as she sucked it away. Jasmina laughed as her friends joked and they fell into the crowds of the other twelve year olds for this year's quarter quell. The escort came onto stage Feffie this was Effie Trinket's granddaughter. She kissed towards the crowd as she placed the video in and she went onto the female's bowl.

"Can Jasmina Bayleaf please come forward" she called as Jasmina looked with strength a she fluffed her sleeves and she looked around for her parents. The escort swished her way towards the boy's bowl as she gripped a paper "Forman Diles" she screeched as Forman came forward. Jasmina watched a she sniveled at the response and she rolled her eyes "Blood Bath" she said quietly as she shook his hand as they were lead away.

**Justice Building-**

Forman rocked himself to sleep his tears sprung up and it seemed to keep him in a perpetual blind state. Forman shifted off the couch and wiped the tears away as he looked around the room to enjoy the view. Forman felt his bones go weary as he slowly laid back down to gain a few peaceful minutes to himself.

Jasmina waited as her family slid through the door and she felt the tension fill the room. Her mother slid beside her as she watched her shoot daggers towards her father who gave an angered look.

"Jasmina stay strong dear" she said silently she moved towards her shoulders and gave them a rub.

"Doesn't need to stay strong she needs to stay smart" said her father with gruff as her mother rose up.

"Rickan shut up" said her mother as Jasmina let Peal give her a hug and kissed her cheeks. Her family was lead out as she heard her mother and father arguing.


	14. Capitol Kids

**Hey guys, enjoy and a the chapters maybe a little spotty next week because i will be out of town where the Internet is terrible only one bar once in a while.**

**For Lily listen to Shy-Girl**

**For Ajax listen to You cant catch me**

**Read and Review...**

**Capitol-**

Lily walked through the beautiful park of the Capitol, the grass seemed unpleasantly green and the sky the most pure blue. Lily placed herself on a brightly colored blue picnic tables. She lightly heard the bickering conversation of who will be chosen today.

"Who the hell would come up with that idea" said her friend Rugby; he smoothed his mint green sports jacket.

"Obviously they want us to have the glory" said her friend Daring she fluffed her wig up. Daring watched as Lily flicked her blonde hair back and she studied her expressions.

"Lily are you okay" asked Daring as she rubbed Lily's forearm and she watched her expression lighten

"I'm fine Daring, I'm just nervous that I may get picked" said Lily as she moved out of the bench and she hurried along. Lily looked around as she was surrounded by the sounds of slashing of swords and knives in the training center the capitol built. The sound of Celestia was heard through the speakers as they played all the hunger games from the first games ever. Lily was saddened as she witnessed the children from all the games die each in a horrible way. She shifted through the grass as she came onto a huge metal building. Lily walked through the door as she was greeted by a doorman and she was taken into an elevator. She shifted through her mind as she heard the screaming of the bloodbath tributes died in the 100th Hunger Games. Lily blocked her ears as she came towards the end of her stop and she ran towards the door of her family's apartment. She pushed the thick door open as she watched her mother and father looking at the games as they watched with anticipation. Lily wanted to scream from the pain of the games everyone in this place loved so much. She ran towards her room as she came towards the bed and she fell with ease. Lily looked around to find her ear buds as she turned her music up to listen to the satisfying tunes fill her brain. Lily looked around as she seemed to slip away into her dream world. Lily rose up as she looked at all the beautiful colored flowers and the beautiful waterfall with monarch butterflies dancing in the breeze. She giggled as she looked around and kissed the ground when she found the peace. Lily lay in the sun as she felt the sun warm her skin nicely and she loved the relaxation. She watched as her word shook and she was taken away.

"Lily" said a thick accented voice; she looked on with surprise to see her mother. Lily looked to see her mother place a nice outfit for on her the foot of her bed. She placed the pink frilly dress as her mother formed her hair in ringlets and she piled make-up on her skin. Her mother looked with envy as she scooted her daughter to the door. Lily headed towards the Ceaser Flickerman stage where she will see two people taken into the arena.

* * *

Ajax fancied chocolate waffles a she called his avox maid Rebecco, who sprinted towards the kitchen. Ajax look with surprise as he watched his sister Danphine training in the small center their father built for them. Ajax was skilled with a few weapons such as a dagger and swords and he couldn't wait to get some blood on his hands. Ajax smiled as he made his way towards the kitchen to see his pancakes lightly placed on the table. Ajax felt anger to see that there was a little chocolate chips on his pancakes.

"Rebecco come here" said Ajax as he came towards here and she leaned down. He lifted his hand and he flicked it over her face as she fell back and gripped her face.

"Next time give me more" said Ajax as he moved towards the table and he ate the buttery, fluffy batter. He smelled the syrup and he felt marveled as the pancakes slithered down his throat. Ajax moved away from the table and he went towards his room to grab a nice light purple vest with black dress pants and a neon purple tie. Ajax descended the stairs as he saw his drunken mother lying on the couch drooled on the floor as he exited the house.

Lily watched as all the twelve year olds covered the front of the seats while the adults and older teens covered the back of the area. The stage was set with a podium as the President Glayward came onto to stage, he greeted everyone with smiles. The video played as Lily was scared to see all the tributes and the video that showed them power and strength.

"Alright let's start this he said as he picked a name up "Lily Donavan" as she walked forehead she wiped her tears away as she was brought to the front.

"I volunteer" shouted a male from the back as the President looked out to see the male with awe.

"I'm Ajax Lewis" he said as they were taken to the back to get to the stylist.


	15. TrainRides(Pt1)

**Hey guys, I hope yall enjoy it and I cant wait for the arena to come out for you guys**

**Train Rides-**

**_District One-_**

Tiger looked excitedly as the train doors slowly open and he moves through the train carts and he located Lucinda. She was laid sprawled as she watched Platinum her mentor busily talking about the reaping.

"You are just so beautiful" said Platinum as she busily fluffs her blonde hair and she moves through the cart. Tiger looked around for Maverick his mentor but brushed the thought away.

"Hello Lucinda, I'm Tiger" he said as he stuck his hand out and she looks around she places her albino colored skinned hand in his light tan hand. He felt her cold hand and he flicked it away as she rises up and pats her hand down next to her. Tiger flinches as she pats harder and he moves towards her and she slinks closer to him.

"So Tiger, how do you think the career pack will act this year" asked Lucinda as she twirls her hair and pucker her lips. Lucinda watches as Tiger blushes and she threw a little more of her charm as she felt it shoot from her and move towards Tiger. Lucinda always imagined it as a rope closing in on his neck and suffocating him from the real world.

"I think it'll be pretty" said Tiger as he stares gawking at Lucinda and he shakes his head lightly.

"I mean it'll be pretty ruthless" said Tiger as she rubs the back of his cropped black hair. Lucinda grins as he smiles and she rubs his forearm and she looks on.

"Nice save back their" said Lucinda as she thinks over the many games she's seen in her lifetime. Lucinda thought of the perfect one from the 98th hunger games.

"Do you remember the 98th hunger games" said Lucinda as she ponders on with Tiger staring off in the distance.

"Yea the careers stood great until the final six when the capitol brought them towards the final fight of the careers" said Tiger a he smiles and Lucinda looked at him.

"Hey Tiger what do you get when you cross a vampire with a snowman" asked Lucinda

"Frostbite" said Tiger as the two partners laugh their heads off and they heard the door open slowly and Maverick slowly walked through. Maverick was sixteen and won the games last year and he was very feisty and highly intelligent.

"The games are on and you have seen your career pack" said Maverick as he laughs and places the small TV on and district one passed by and district two came through. Maverick comes onto the two and sits in the middle of the two as Tiger sees a pretty blonde female make her way towards the front. The escort on the TV calls for another tribute as a male with dark brown hair makes his way towards the front.

"That's Lexy Butler and Hero Jacobs" said Maverick as he looks at Lucinda and Tiger.

"Those two seem like chumps" said Lucinda as she watches slowly to see anything out of the ordinary between these two tributes. They continue to watch as district three sweeps by and district four comes into place. Lucinda looks onto see a lanky male come onto stage with a deep tan. "Normal" she thought to herself, district four was only known for their deep tan and beautiful sea-green eyes. She watched as a female come onto stage with a light tan which she found odd.

"That's Abby and Bass they aren't big competition" said Maverick as he turns the television off and beckons the kids towards the food cart.

**_District Two-_**

Lexy pushes her blonde hair back as she marvels at the workmanship as she smiles and she feels a tiny push.

"Com'on Blondie some of us want to get in" said Hero as he pushed past her and look with awe at all the engravings of the Greek gods and the carpet being a muted white. Lexy felt a smirk cross on her face as she imagined him drenched in his own blood. She crossed the floor as she looks out the window and she moves towards the arm chair. She looks through the window as her district passes her by and she marvels at the beauty unseen by her power working family and district. She heard a huff in the distance as Hero was sitting and looking bored.

"Hey Blondie" he called towards Lexy; she ignored his comment as he continued to call out. Lexy felt swamped with his disgusting behavior and sickening attitude. She felt her shoulder twist and Hero was right in her face. Lexy watched as he pushed his dark brown hair back and he looked with unease.

"Blondie when I call you answer" he said as he rose up and Lexy felt her blood boil.

"It's Lexy not Blondie you idiot" she shouted as he looked at her with a smile.

"Aw, someone has a backbone don't they Blondie said Hero as he comes towards her and smiles. Lexy felt her hand move up as she slaps his thin cheek and he falls. Hero looks with awe at the strength she carries and rose up.

"You do have some power" said Hero as he rubbed his cheek better and he moved away from the floor. He sat on the small couch as he beckoned her forward. Lexy found it strange someone was so positive after a slap in the face. She moved towards him and he grabbed her wrist and held them close together.

"I have a plan Blondie, we take the lead of the careers and set them up in a trap" said Hero as he looks around and quietly looks into her emerald green eyes.

"I get it but I'm just worried about one thing" said Lexy as she threw her wrist away from his grasp.

"What is it" said Hero as he brushed his brown curly hair back and he moved his hands to his knees.

"That you'll mess up" said Lexy as she giggled "I know I will succeed" she whispered in his ear.

"Yea right I won't fail" said Hero as he moved towards the other side of the cart. The two tributes laughed as they turned the TV to get a small glimpse of the district four tributes and they chatted as the district five tributes came into view.

_**District Three-**_

Jenna graced herself upon the armchair as she simply awaits her arrival to the capitol. She found herself a tad relaxed being away from Ava she didn't miss her awful sister. The sliding door opened and she looked to see Glitch enter into the room. Jenna could consider him cute but the way he volunteered was absurd. She could only remember one volunteer who one from the books she read was gear who won the sixth hunger games when he was eighteen. Jenna watched as Glitch seemed to be out of it as he walks towards the couch his eyes glazed over.

"Glitch, Glitch" she called but no response she shrugged off as she went to go look around.

Glitch shifted into his perfect place as the voice of his district partner rose through the air; he looked down at his kingdom as they praised him.

"Welcome, welcome everyone" he said as his queen came towards him and kissed his cheek. Glitch felt safe and in charge and he loved this feeling as he felt his hollow body being to shake. Glitch felt his dream world slip away as he awoke to see Jenna and their only mentor Pulse shifted through the area. Glitch noticed her graying hair and her saggy light tan skin and thick glasses.

"Are you okay Glitch" she said in a shrieking voice as she moved from the cart and left the two tributes alone.

"I'm so sorry I was just worried" Jenna said as she went towards the other side of the cart. Glitch watched as the pretty girl looked frightened as she went to the other side of the room and sat.

"It was fine I was just daydreaming, it happens a lot" said Glitch as he tried to break the ice.

"I wish I had an escape like that instead of staying in my head" said Jenna as she looked off and wiped a tear away.

"Sometimes I wished I could stay in my own head sometimes" said Glitch. He watched her stare him down and he kind of like that someone was looking at him instead of past him.

"Don't you have a twin?" he asked as he came towards her and he moved closer to her.

"Yes, I have a twin her name is Ava" said Jenna as she spat out the name of the beast she hated. Jenna imagined her sister smiling when she was in bloodbath and may actually die.

"I feel she's a beast from the way I caught her vibe" said Glitch and he watched Jenna giggle "What's funny" asked Glitch

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so" said Jenna "Everyone thinks she's a sweetie but she's hiding under a façade" said Jenna as she brushed her brown hair down. Glitch actually felt a pang in his heart for this girl.

_**District Four-**_

The smell of sea breeze was trapped in the sunny air as Bass stuck in the carts. Bass shifted through the furniture as he made his way into the diner cart. The smell of smoked salmon wafted into his thin nostrils as his mouth watered from the taste. The soft sounds of laughing were heard in the corner as the past victors laugh around and smile. Bass saw Coral the winner of the 90th hunger games, Dalin the winner of the 93rd hunger games and a few he couldn't name, he moved on to be placed a piece of the beautiful salmon on his plate. Bass grabbed a fork a she tore into the tender flesh and gulped the food quickly. He looked around as he gulped some water down and he moved towards the main cart to see Abby twirling her fingers around.

"Hello Abby, I'm Bass" he said as he came towards her and stuck his hands out. Abby grabbed his hand lightly as he looked at her for a response. Abby looked away as he gave an upset look and waited for him to walk away. Bass came towards her and he tried to talk as Abby tried to block his nasally voice away. Abby couldn't take his talking anymore as she lifted up and walked away from him. She hated being around so many people and she didn't even know why she volunteered. Abby felt suffocated without her best friend Kathryn she felt lost as she searched for her room. She located her room and she fell onto her bed and she tried to hold back her tears as she came onto the bed and she tried to drift off to her sleep.

Bass felt truck to see someone walk away from him especially from his district partner. Bass looked with an upset face as she moved away from him and he sprawled himself on the couch thinking of deadly ways to get rid of her.

_**District Five-**_

Samson looked around the cart as he watched the walls that seemed to pulse with a black beating going over the walls as he moved through the furniture to sit in the seat. Samson searched for Luna's voice through all the terror that was brought to him. Samson felt panicky and seemed to not find his sisters distinct voice and he felt afraid he could never contact her.

"Luna, Luna" he screamed in his head as he felt his skin heat up with his anger. Samson hated that his power wasn't working for the needs that he meet. He then heard a small pitiful weep as he tuned his ears and he realized it was Luna.

"Luna, Luna" he called as the small weeping stop and he could feel a small smirk crave into his lips.

"Samson, how's the train is it beautiful" said Luna as he could hear her sniffling.

"Luna it's beautiful even though I will taken to my doom" said Samson as she brushed his black hair back.

"Samson don't you ever say that ever again" said Luna as she sniffled again.

Axel walked from the diner cart holding a miniature tart as she watched Samson talking to himself. Axel always has found him to be a tad weird but he went insane before the games even started, she shook her hair lightly. She slowly bit into the tart as she smiled and kissed her fingers "Perfecto" as the smell of cherries rose through the air.

"Luna I smell cherries your favorites" said Samson as Axel gave a surprised look. Axel fixated on the name Luna and she searched through her memory and she found it, she remembered it being Samson's twin sister. Axel may have thought that this was his only way of coping but all she knew she would never see him ever again after she won.

_**District Six-**_

Jason shifted on the train as he heard the argument from his escort and Michelle. Jason already wanted to be dead from the pain of hearing those two bicker over tidiness. He shifted towards the dark rust colored couch as he waited for their escort to come through. The female escort wore thin yellow dress with black sides going up her rib cages.

"Michelle that dirt needs to be washed off and get those terrible wrinkles out" shouted the escort

"At least I'm wearing normal clothes and not looking like a rainbow threw up on me" said Michelle as Jason snickered and escort looked appalled.

"I don't tolerate your attitude missy" said the escort as she brushed her dress down.

"Well I don't care for the face paint on your face" said Michelle as she gave a small smile and the escort huffed and rushed out of the room. Jason laughed as she rushed out and Michelle sat beside him and she started to burst out laughing.

"That woman or man or whatever it is, is so anal" said Jason as he smiled and Michelle applauded.

"Nice work their mister" she said as she mocked the escort and she rose up and looked at Jason.

"I haven't seen you in my year" said Jason as he cocked his head to the side to see her reaction.

"Yea I kinda stay home taking care of my younger siblings" said Michelle as she looked into Jason's eyes. She blushed a little and she brushed her dark brown hair forward to block the cheek coloration.

"Oh that must really suck" said Jason

"It does all the time but I tend to survive" she said as the escort came back and she placed the TV on.

"I want Michelle to see the dirt that's on her dress" said the escort as she placed the TV on. Both of the tributes watched as they saw themselves move from the stage and Michelle started to nod off.

"Do you see the dirt spot Michelle" the escort shouted as she went towards her and shook her awake.

"Let's go missy I want you up" said the escort as Michelle rose up she slapped the escort.

"Don't you ever wake me up again" she said as the lady rubbed her cheek and she speed off. Jason watched as Michelle nodded off into slumber and thought she was defiantly dying in bloodbath.


	16. TrainRides(Pt2)

**I'm sorry that i wasn't able to post these chapters up earlier I was at a conference for my church with no internet. I was like who doesnt have internet anymore. Im so sorry so i hope you guys can forgive me and Enjoy...**

**Hey I hope you enjoy and I have a poll for you guys..**

**Read and Review..**

**District Seven-**

Rayne shifted through the small woods that lead towards the silver bullet train. She gave a quick sniff to smell the mingled scent of maple sap and pine needles. Rayne loved that scent as she walked onto the train to see thee cart decorated so beautifully. The printed walls carried the soft prints of leaves and the carpet was a rich dark green. Rayne marveled as she heard a small awe and saw Meredith, the small fairy twirled in a flower dress as she smiles and laughs at the surprised look on her face. Rayne walks around and visits the other carts Meredith whispers in her ear as the small fairy gives her a amazing plan.

"Are you sure Meredith" asked Rayne as the fairy slowly floats around and sprays glitter lightly around her face. Rayne gives an undecided look as Meredith gives daggers and pulls her hair.

"Owe, stop that" she shouted as the fairy looked with surprised and she seemed to push Rayne towards the entertainment cart. She looked around as she spotted four small loveseats and a small couch gilded with golden wood and decorated with imprints of red and golden pine needles tips. She smiled as she saw that her district partner wasn't in the room she smiled as she twisted her fiery red hair and moved towards the small couch.

Mandolin looks around as he moves towards the bathroom so he could wipe his sweaty skin away, he felt nervous as he tried to keep his eyes averted from the mirror. Mandolin never wanted to see Madeline ever again he threw her behind a long time ago and wasn't ready to bring her back. He grabbed a small towel and wet the snow white towel and wiped his skin clean. Mandolin felt a little better as he sighed with relief and pushed the thought of Madeline away as he rushed out of the bathroom. He felt the thin body of his mentor Barker.

"Hey watch out idiot" shouted the loud female, she was only twenty-nine and she acted like a ninety year old woman. Mandolin brushed her off as he slowed his movement down. Mandolin took a deep breath as he looks around and sees a very thin female sitting on the couch. He tries to look closely to see she was babbling to herself.

"What's up with this girl" he thought silently to himself as the female quieted down and she flicked her red hair away from her neck her pale blue eyes searched for him.

"Hello Mandolin let's chat" said the female as she patted a seat for him to sit. Mandolin always heard about her she was really sweet but many said she was insane always talking about fairies and many other things. Mandolin felt her tone grow dark as she gave a huge smirk and smiles to him.

"What's up said Mandolin weakly as he felt some of his confidence drain from him, he watched as her smile fell and she tried to cover her face with her red hair but he could hear a small whisper flow from her thing pink lips as she continues to talk.

"Are you sure, Will this really work" said the Female as she brushed her fiery red hair back and gave a smirk.

"Hello I'm Rayne" she said as she gave him an off putting stare and he tried to look away.

"What is it you want" he asked as she gave a thin smile and she gave a playful laugh.

"Well, I know your little secret and if you want all of Panem to know then we become allies" she said as Mandolin saw her lip twitch this wasn't her normally care-free fun attitude he always heard about from her. Mandolin felt exposed no one knew his secret except for his adoptive father.

"How do you know that?" asked Mandolin as he gave a upset look and he watched her give a small smile.

"That's none of your concern but I hope we can make this agreement official" said Rayne as he twisted a strand of her hair back.

"Yes, I will be your ally" said Mandolin as he walked away and he felt himself become drained and way too exposed then anyone would ever want to.

**District Eight-**

Wolf entered into the cart as the train seemed to take off, he watched as he looked around for the cart. He silently panicked inside the cart was cramped and he was really nervous that he may not make it back. The smell of baking cinnamon wafted through the air as he took a rather big inhale in as he moved around the cart. Wolf gave a sigh of relief as he brushed his spiky black hair back. He threw himself on the couch and tried drift off from this nightmare.

"Boo" shouted a squeaky voice and Wolf jumped as he fell onto the carpeted floor and watched as Eliana slither from behind the couch and give a wide grin.

"Hello I'm Eliana Ross" she said as she lifted Wolf up and couldn't help but stare at his golden yellow eyes.

"I'm Wol-"said Wolf before he was interrupted by Eliana who seemed to chatter her way on.

"Well, I can't believe I scared such a handsome boy like you" said Eliana as she smiled and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Wolf gave a wide grin and felt his cheeks warm up and he moves towards the other side of the couch but was grabbed by Eliana.

"No it's fine I won't bite you come sit next to me" said Eliana as she smiled and Wolf felt his thin arm being pulled the other direction. He went off and she sat him down as she seemed to scoot closer towards him. Wolf never felt the love of another girl ever and this girl seemed to be throwing herself at him and it didn't seem as genuine as her acting should be. Wolf felt sick and he ran towards the bathroom as the girl screamed for him to return to her. Wolf felt nervous and he felt some type of anxiety overcome his digestion as he moved towards the bathroom and threw up.

Eliana felt defeated she heard of this overly quiet kid who didn't seem to speak to anyone except for two people. She brushed her brown hair back as she tried to pull all of her seductive skills on him. Eliana actually felt sick that her skills weren't used to her advantage and that they were skilled or used properly for her advantage. Eliana smoothed her dress down as she heard the creaking of the bathroom door and watched Wolf stroll through the cart. He averted his eyes from Eliana as she smiled and waved her hand wildly at him. Eliana felt anger she was going to manipulate him and he will fall for her if that was the last thing she would do.

**District Nine-**

Alma paced around the outside of the train as she tried to think over the events that she had just done to her own mother. She felt the stinging of the slap on her hand as her mother gripped her reddening cheek as Alma ran. She couldn't believe the total relief she felt from giving her mother the fatal slap that seemed to end all the pain she was given. Alma brushed her black hair behind her ears as she felt the blistering heat of the sun on her neck, the train cart door slowly opened as the soothing air of the AC ran down her light brown colored skin. She felt relief over her warmed skin as she shifted around the furniture to see all the other carts as the smell of baking cornbread rose through the air. Alma listened intently as she watched all the other past victors sit at a table and gingerly eat as they laugh and giggle about other things. She felt sickened by their laughing as they had to watch over and mentor two young kids who will be sent to their death. Alma watched as she served the cornbread as she feasted on the flaky flesh and smiled as it fell down her throat and she kissed her fingers.

"It's that good" said a low gruff voice as she looked up she saw Garner looking down on her.

"Hello Garner" she said coolly as he looked hurt at her and he moved away to the other seat opposite of her.

"Hey, Alma just call me Garr" said Garner as he moved from the table to grab a small bunch of grapes. Garr bite into thin flesh he bunched his lips together as the sour juice flowed over his tongue. He heard a giggle spill from Alma as she watched his face shift back to normal.

"So that's funny huh" said Garr jokingly as he watched her face shift a little.

"Yea it really was" said Alma as she brushed the crumbs from her light brown skin. She watched as the victors stare at them and she felt a little upset.

"What do you want" said Alma as she watched them turn around and give upset looks.

"It's okay Alma their jerks" said Garr as he gobbled a few more grapes.

"How the mentors that can make or break us do not want us" said Alma as she left Garr to himself. Garr watched as all the victors give disgusted looks and he passed them by as he headed straight towards his room to get a break from their idiotic attitudes.

**District Ten-**

Lorenzo watched as their escort gripped onto Macintosh, she gave a small scowl at the help she was receiving. The door to the cart slides open as the escort guided her into the cart. Lorenzo brushed his curly black hair back and he watched as she gave an upset look.

"I can do it myself" said the blind girl as she threw the escorts hands away and walked off into another cart. He watched as she waved her hands in mid-air and slowly shuffles around. Lorenzo knew she was bloodbath material and sad to see her go. He also had a small emotion of relief to know he was closer to becoming a victor unlike his sister. Lorenzo walked around her as he sat a small coffee table and grabbed the silver television remote. He grabbed the small remote and clicked the remote into place and hew watched as district eight rolled by.

Macintosh hoped the innocent blind girl act would be played as well as when Johanna Mason did it perfectly. Macintosh she was skilled with many things and being blind could be seen as a blessing. Since she was without sight, her other four senses where even stronger. Macintosh looked around as she watched the shadows of the furniture placed made a beautiful living room. She could only imagine the finest silk chairs the beautiful gold and all the precious jewels. Macintosh slowly found a small table and she looked to see the TV was on with the tributes parade on.

"Are we on yet" she said as she gave a grin and tried to search for the voice of her partner Lorenzo.

"Ye-ye-yea" said Lorenzo as he stuttered and looked away from Macintosh's happy face. He turned back to the TV as he watched himself graced the stage and hope this would get him some good sponsors. Macintosh knew no sponsors would even waste their gaze on her because of her being blind and everything, but they never would know her immense power. She could feel the awkwardness of the room as she heard the slowed breathing of Lorenzo and knew he was slowly drifting off. Macintosh could smell tears falling from his face it always drained people when they cried and it almost would take her out so she held her feelings to stay away from the dark. Macintosh held her tears in a she felt one fall slowly.

**District Eleven-**

The golden hills of wheat and the beautiful lengthy pear trees rolled in the distance as Mizzelli-Mae took a long intake of the scenery. She never really appreciated it for its beauty until now. Mizzeelli-Mae sighed as she walked towards the rooming carts and searched for her room. She really missed her brothers and she couldn't believe why, but she was hoping they would have somehow got abroad. She wished but it always seemed that wishes were only that wishes never reality. Mizzelli slid the door open as she came unto a beautiful room. The walls were the perfect evergreen with golden lilies covering her walls with a huge queen sized bed the bed had golden claws on the bottom with plush white pillows and dark green covers. Mizzelli loved the beauty the capitol held instead of the dark, she kissed the pillows.

"Someone is having a little fun" said a gruff voice and she turned around in her embarrassment. She looked up to see her cute district partner turn red as he laughed his head off.

"I was just going to miss all this when I die before the final ten" said Mizzelli as she tried to avert her eyes by hiding behind her dark brown hair.

"It's okay just don't make out with the pillows" he said as he spurred a little laugh and headed out. Mizzelli laughed a little herself as she headed out of her room with her district partner behind her.

"By the way I'm Mizzelli-Mae" she said as she held out her hand towards him.

"I'm Barley Sycamore" he said as they shook hands and headed towards the living area to see the TV play. Celestia gave an excited look as she looked around for all of the audience's.

"She too me looks way too much like plastic" said Barley as he looked towards Mizzelli-Mae.

"She really does doesn't she" said Mizzelli as she looked back to him and they laughed together. Barley actually almost felt happy and almost forgot that the hunger games was only days away, he was little upset that he would have to kill her for him to win.

**District Twelve-**

Forman felt his tears run down his face as he watched the train shifts its way off the tracks and take him away from home. He moved away from the window as he tried to wipe his tears away and he just keep crying. He watched as Jasmina turned the volume of the television up as she sputtered another wave of tears. Jasmina tried to take her mind off of the senseless crying as he keeps going with the pain. Jasmina wanted to end him right their it was just way too much for her to handle.

"Shut up you bloodbath" she shouted as she sent Forman into hysterics and she turned the television off as she walked off. Jasmina looked around to the diner cart where she tried to feast upon some quail until she was stuffed and headed off towards her bedchambers.


	17. Tribute Parade

**Hey guys..**

**Read and Review..**

**Enjoy...**

**Tribute Parade-**

Ajax and Lily were awoken as they heard of the other competitors were on their way towards the cleaning stations. Lily rubbed her eyes as she was dragged from the warm covers and was placed on a purple jumper with a dark blue skirt and a long white jacket and her blonde hair in a nice bun. She looked on to see Ajax his skin freshly dyed a nice light green and she saw his pretty vine tattoo's climb his arms up as she watched the flowers bloom on their own. Lily smiled as they passed by and she looked through the window to see the tributes lying down and their citizens busily fixing them up.

"Here are some of the competitors for this year's games" said Curto their escort. Lily looked up see some of the tributes look at her with awe and she watched as the Asian boy from one flirty wave towards her. Lily felt her heart melt at his cuteness but she knew this was dangerous she smiled and averted her eyes quickly away as Ajax stared at her with cold eyes.

"No flirting with the competition" he said angrily as they were wrist dragged towards the cleaning stations. Ajax and Lily looked at each other as they were separated and Lily was thrown towards the opposite side as they were taken into empty rooms. She paced around the room as she watched the door slip open and she looked to see her Stylist Vino and her prep-team. Vino had his red hair gelled into flame shapes with pointy elf ears and his face seemed to be pushed into the shape of a crescent moon. Lily couldn't help but stare at his coal black eyes and she felt she was in the presence of the devil himself. She couldn't help but try to avert her eyes but couldn't seem to get away.

"Hello Mrs. Donavan" said Vino in a hissing tone, she swished towards her and inhaled her sweet lavender scent.

"Doesn't someone smell nice" he said as he pulled her up and placed her on the floor. The air that surrounded her felt cold as ice and she hated the feeling. Lily watched closely as he circled her like a shark waiting to attack its prey.

"Nothing much for me to change maybe trim your hair and smooth it out more" said Vino as he smirked and she saw a dagger look in his colorless portals of eyes. He grabbed her wrist lightly as he threw her down on a silver chair and started his work. Lily felt her hair flow down from her bun and he began to wash and trim it lightly. She felt the weight lift off her shoulders as she felt a small bit of relief from being pampered for once, she felt herself spin around and looked to see her bangs cropped wildly and gave her a more sophisticated look. She looked with awe as the prep team lunged at her and place light brown blush on her cheeks and nice pale pink lip gloss on her full lips and pinched her cheeks to get a bit of color. Lily rose up as she was taken towards a small dressing room to place on a tight black dress with all the district symbols embedded into her dress. She marveled when she was given small heels with the symbols embedded and pearls as well.

"Don't you look pretty" said Vino as he gave a big grin and told her to spin around. Lily for once felt like she was somebody instead of invisible for once, she smiled when they placed her hair in a bun and given a black scepter with a light purple amethyst on top.

Tiger twirled around as his female stylist Flava asked him too in his ridiculous outfit. This year they were dressed as Angels for the chariot outfits and they looked very innocent for killers. He wore a tight pure white kilt with a golden thing rope for a belt with golden sandals with golden wings on the side of them. He felt his abdominal muscles grow cold as his torso was left uncovered to show off his abs, he held a thin invisible string to hold his wings back. The escorts warned us to reframe from opening until we were brought out. Tiger watched as Lucinda entered out of the dressing room. He looked to see her wear golden scandals and to wear white athletic shorts with a golden bra and golden bands covered her arms and she held a string as well.

"Aren't you so innocent" said Tiger playfully as Lucinda gave a puppy dog face and whimpered a little.

"Yea right, I'm so bad" said Lucinda as she twirled her golden blonde hair around her pointer finger. The two friends quickly moved towards the stations to see the rest of this year's crop of careers for this year's games. Lucinda looked out as she saw the tributes from two and four already talking in a small corner together.

"Finally their here" shouted a male with cropped brown hair, he wore a shield on the frontal part and was left bear from behind except for clubs that graced his hands. The female wore armor with a tattered skirt and she smiled when she looked at our outfits.

"District one innocent yea right" said the blonde female as she looked them up and down and laughed. Lucinda felt her cheeks turn red at the embarrassment.

"Those two are Lexy and Hero fun fellows aren't they" said the boy from four; Lucinda looked to see their outfits for this year. The male wore fishing nets that covered his legs and private area while his skin was painted with watering crystals to give him an everlasting wet look. The female wore a bikini made of the fishing nets as well with her exposing abdomen looking wet and beautiful.

"Well I'm Bass and this is Abby" said Bass as Abby seemed to be somewhere else. Lucinda watched as she looked around and huffed a sigh of boredom to be here.

"Hello, Bass I'm Lucinda and this is Tiger" she said as she pointed towards the small Asian boy.

"That's great but listen here blondie I'm leader get it got it" said Hero as he brushed his hair back "Everyone agreed while you two were gone" said Hero with a grin.

"No we, didn't agree on anything" said Bass as he gave an upset look and looked towards Abby.

"What do you want to be leader" asked Hero as he gave a small sputtered laugh.

"What's so funny" asked Bass as he looked into the devil's spawn himself. Bass felt his fist clench in a fist as Hero gave grudged smile towards the rest of the group.

"To think a district four flipper being leader" said Hero as he and Lexy laughed a little.

"Well maybe a female tribute wants to gain power" said Lucinda as she looked upset.

"No girl can be leader their too weak" said Bass as he and Hero finally seemed to agree on one thing.

"Hey hold up maybe I wanted to be leader doofus" said Lexy as she pushed Hero away and looked far off.

"Yea, maybe a female may be a great leader for this restless group" said Tiger as he broke through the crowd f shouting.

"Yea tiger we all know your sister was leader but she got half her group killed" said Hero as he smiled.

"No they didn't have the wits she did to get vines loose" said Tiger in a defensive growl.

"No the only reason she made it out was because of her machete" said Bass "Without it he would have died with the rest of them and district eleven tribute would have won" said Bass as he pushed Tiger away.

"Abby I can't believe you're letting these sexist pigs push us girls around" said Lucinda as she looked at the bored female.

"Why are you all fighting when you know your all going to die so I can become victor" said Abby as she flicked her blonde hair back.

"Excuse me you little worm" said Lexy as she shot daggers at the district four female.

"You know what I said and I can't believe you think that intimidates me" said Abby as Lexy quieted to see the outliner districts staring at them.

Glitch and Jenna stood on their chariot as they awaited for the big parade for the sponsors to find them very attractive and unique. He never could figure out what was special about him except for his outfit this year. The district three tributes wore a skintight black suit with a slimming neon blue ribbed caged sides. The escorts clicked a receiver on and they changed color depending on the noise in the room, the suits glow a faint yellow from the heated debate from the careers. Glitch never knew they could be this week and so cutthroat to go after each other. He smiled a little as he watched Jenna give a small whimper to see the careers already riled up. Glitch knew this girl was bloodbath material for sure and he would miss her nice humor but never her sissy attitude to some things.

Axel felt sick from the suit they were wearing this year, she wore a too close fitting black athletic suit with real electricity running over the suit with fury. She let up a little to see the careers so anger already for a career group they were so weak already. She felt her mind think over a brilliant idea for this year's games. Axel couldn't wait for the training sessions to meet some really cool and strong tributes this year. Axel watched as Samson was whispering lightly to himself as he always did.

Samson quietly looked around the room as he searched and quietly called for sister Luna for a small little chat. He listened as the careers were in the midst of a battle and knew this could be worst among them for this year. He kept quietly speaking for Luna to appear but he couldn't find her voice and he eventually gave up when he saw Axel staring at him.

"Are you insane in your noodle" said Axel as she pointed towards her head and smiled.

"Maybe a little does it make me look dangerous" said Samson as he tried to slow his breathing down.

"No just down right crazy house" said Axel as Samson tried to laugh to himself.

Rayne wore a tightly knitted dress made from the most beautiful leaves she has ever seen in her life. The dress felt snug and she felt just right in her new dress. She looked to see Mandolin wear a tight leaf knitted muscle shirt with leaf dress pants and a suit jacket. Rayne felt terrible to make him feel this way he's been so quiet since she forced him to be an alliance together. The only she did it was so Meredith wouldn't become angry and ditch her like everyone else did, Rayne only wanted to make her only friend happy. She watched as the other careers went off and started screaming and yelling at each other. She felt that they would disband early and eventually all die before the rest of them did. She watched as the bell rang and the chariots took off into the distance.

The capitol tributes Ajax and Lily looked very professional in their capitol suit and dress with all the districts vast symbols. They loved the hoots and hollering as they rolled by to be out shined by the district one tributes literally.

The district one tributes Tiger and Lucinda let go of their string as the wings spread out and sent a shimmer or gold and silver out to the audience. The wings were very plush and were very festive and the capitol people went out in an outrage some threw a few roses as they sped by.

The district two tributes came rolling in with a clambering as they were excited to see all the capitol citizens. Hero raised his club as he beat into the shield to send a huge clambering noise that went all around the arena and they couldn't help but steal the spotlight from them.

District three rolled in and the glowing liquid on their suits shifted as the noise ranges changed from the freaks in the capitol. Jenna gave a weak smile to the crowd while Glitch tried to slink into his imagination as the noise was too loud for him to shift their.

District four rolled in and they were praised and Bass pulled a fish hook out as he threw it and fished out a human looking girl and he flexed his pecks while they all swooned. Abby gave a small smug smile as she waved slowly towards them.

District five came right behind and they watched as the electricity of their suits gain so much power from the hollering. Axel felt sparks hit her finger tips as she tried to quiet some of the capitol people down by flicking them off. Axel watched as Samson gave a ugly smile while he was quietly talking to himself.

District six came by as they wore thought black suits with big gears that were attached to their arms and legs. The gears moved as they waved and made loud clicking sounds and the sound of a moving was heard from their suits.

District Seven walked by and they didn't gain much applause as Mandolin tried to smile and only waved solemnly at all the people in the crowd. Rayne was busily talking to Meredith while the citizens looked at her with concern.

District eight came by and Wolf had his hair greased up in a fauxhawk as he wore a tight purple suit jacket with yellow dress pants, a white dress shirt with a yellow and red spotted tie. Eliana wore a pants suit that had red dress pants with a yellow top and a blue scarf. They listened as a few laughed but a few more praised for a very unique effort on the stylist part.

District nine came in as they wore a grain skirt and had worn war paint covering their arms face and eyes. Alma smiled as she tried to hula dance in her dress and she got a few cheap laughs while Garner tried to hide from his shame.

District ten rolled in wearing the usual cowboy and cowgirl outfit with a few new tricks. Macintosh wore a red checkered board scarf with blue jeans and a horse tail graced her backside as it swished and she let out a loud nay for the audience. Lorenzo wore the same except for a cow tail that swished and gave a small moo towards the crowd.

District eleven wore interesting outfits this year as they were dressed as corn this year. They both wore skintight yellow suits with small kernels that seemed to expand as the crowd cheered. The kernels were so large they popped and popcorn spilled everywhere as the crowd went into a huge frenzy over it.

District twelve rolled in as they wore rock suits that gave a small showing a diamonds growing over their suits as they passed the citizens by. Jasmina laughed and waved to the crowd while Forman sat and whimpered.

All the tributes watched as President Glayward came to the stand and looked amongst them all.

"Hello everyone may the odd be ever in your favor" he said as he waved and walked off.


End file.
